The Sun And The Moon
by 7Kikki7
Summary: This is my first fan fiction so please be kind! Plz Gaara is a singer/actor, Sakura is a secretary. One day Sakura meets Gaara and it flows from there. I don't wanna give out too much. That's why it's kinda vague. Hope you enjoy! R&R Rating might change. Also other parings.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is my first ever story. Please be kind. I do accept criticism though. I would love it if someone could help me with this story. Any kind of help would be good but I would love it if someone would like to help me with my storyline.**

"Sorry but I can't get it to you today. I'm sorry."

**We are in the evening sky, looking down at the crowded streets of Konoha. ** ** We soar around and see a young girl, around nineteen, on the phone with her boss via Bluetooth, walking her dog, a Yorkshire terrier. She is caring a pink dog bag in one arm and holding the leash in the other.** ** We zoom down onto the females face. Her face is pleasant, a gentle kind of beauty, though right now her face is set into an expression of frustration and fatigue. She has bags under her eyes. Her lips are in a tight grimace.** ** "I know this is important but I was just…" she is cut off by the voice on the other end.** Sakura: Twenty-one years old. Birthday: March 28, 1989. Occupation: Secretary. Height: 5'8". Eye Color: Emerald Green. Hair Color: Pink. **This is our heroine.** ** "I understand." Sakura finishes the conversation. She clicks off.** ** We zoom out again only to see a man, all in black, coming at our pink haired heroine. All the while she is unaware about hat is going on. And in a second all mayhem begins. ** ** In a few seconds the pink dog bag is gone, taken by the man. Our poor Sakura is taken by shock, she lets go of the leash, bringing her hands to her mouth. She soon starts to scream at the man's retreating back. The crowd looks at her with distastes not knowing what's going on. She gives up and starts to check her items making sure that nothing important is gone.** ** She breaths a sigh of relief realizing that the only thing her robber got away with was doggy treats '**_**Not even the good kind. HA!',**_** she thinks, poop and poop bags. '**_**Hehe I hope he enjoys the smell. Wait…'**_ ** "Where is my dog..?" she asks herself softly. She starts to panic looking around, frightened. ** ** She does a quick 360 and as she looks back forward again she sees her dog. Her dog seems to be…floating. It's pulled back into an alley.** ** Her fear heightens but she decides to follow, she just loves her dog that much. '**_**What if the two are working together?' **_**she thinks, for a quick moment,**_** 'Get it together Sakura!' **_**she thinks. But she still ends up pulling her pepper spray out of her pocket. ** ** We zoom back in. You can see the fear plain on her face. But we can also see the determination.** "**Hello." She calls out into the dark alleyway. 'I think you have my dog." She waits for awhile, hearing no answer. '**_**Maybe they left, I hope not…'**_ ** "What's your name? And your phone number?" A voice asks, from the dark. It's a deep and husky voice.** ** "Excuse me." Sakura says shocked and unsure of what else to say.** ** "Just want to make sure it's your dog. You know, since you're not sure." The voice says, defiantly a male Sakura concludes and realizes that the voice is amused. '**_**At my stupidity no doubt.' **_**Sakura thinks.**

"Oh! I see… My name is Sakura Haruno. My number is 123-456-7890." She finishes.

The voice makes a funny noise. Kind of like a mix of a grunt and laugh. Soon enough a body comes out of the darkness. With her dog in his arms.

'_Defiantly male.'_ Sakura thinks, as she gets a good look at the body. It was an amazing looking body, firm and solid, built. He was tall and had nice cloths. _Really_ nice cloths, Sakura notices. His face is hidden by designer shades , odd at this time of day. He takes them off.

The sun pulls up behind him and his red hair gleams.

He is NOT smiling.

"Here's your dog. Be careful next time." The man says, underlined by 'You stupid idiot', though he didn't say that.

"Hey hold up." Sakura says. "Have we met before? You look…familiar." Her eyes slit up.

"No we haven't," He says, urgently now and quickly. He try's to leave but is being blocked by Sakura. "I would remember if we had." The man says, looking almost…scared…

"No. Really, have we?" Sakura asks again.

**Gaara:**

**Twenty-two years old. Birthday: January 19, 1989. Occupation: Famous singer/actor. Height: 6'1" (**_ I changed his and Sakuras height ,they were to short.)_**. Eye Color: Faded Out Jade Green. Hair: Bright red.**

This is our hero.

"Ooh ooh! I remember now!" Sakura exclaims. Gaara sighs a breath of defeat. "You're Gaara from the boy band group Arch Angels." Sakura smiles, a soft light appears in her eyes that wasn't there before. "I love your music." She smiles.

"I guess this is a 'I'm Sorry' present from the gods." She says.

"Excuse me?" The guy, Gaara, exerts out. Confused.

"Well, someone just stole my bag." Sakura says sighing. "Man that was my favorite one." She says more to herself then Gaara. "Well it was wonderful to meet you Gaara-sama. Arigato." She says and walks back out of the alleyway.

We zoom out and wee see Sakura leaving the alleyway, dog in hand and Gaara leaving, too, the other way.

As we pan in on Gaara we hear his thoughts. '_Well that was a good change from the usual meetings.' _He thinks as he's walking away. Smiling a little at his good luck, '_Now her name was Sakura __Haruno._' He puts it in his phone for later.

When we pan back out we are looking toward the sky.

But wait. What's this? We move back toward the streets, toward a man. A camera is strung around his neck. Shades and a hat on. He has a toothy grin, well what's left of the teeth. He laughs to himself.

Oh no. I smell trouble.

**I hope you guys like the first chapter. R&R **** I'd love to hear what you thought. Btw I'm mixed between something. Should Sasuke be the camera guy or her boss?**


	2. The Dinner

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Naruto! Sorry about my first chapter with the bolding being on the story itself. Sorry! Btw Gaara has another sister (a twin). **

We come out of the darkness to see Gaara walking into a dance studio. The studio is brightly light. Inside we see two figures, both in attire suited for intense activity. They are both male. One is a loud blond name Naruto; he is talking to another male named Kiba.

**Naruto:**

**Twenty-one years old. Birthday: October 10, 1989. Occupation: Singer/Actor. Height: 5'7". Eye color: Sapphire Blue. Hair color: Blond.**

**Kiba:**

**Twenty-one years old. Birthday: July 7, 1989. Occupation: Singer/Actor. Height: 5'7". Eye color: Brown. Hair color: Brown.**

"Yo! Gaara! Where we're you man? We were looking for you yesterday. You didn't show up and you came home late. You just left the rest of us." Naruto yelled at Gaara as soon as he saw him. Gaara just looked at him and gave one of his best friend a glare.

"Yeah, dude. You just left and we had to cover you ass for you." Kiba said backing up Naruto. He gave Gaara a kind of worried look.

The two finished their morning stretches. They both got up from the floor and started heading for Gaara. They had an evil twinkle in their eyes as they looked at Gaara. They were bending their backs and held out their arms as they advanced toward him. '_They look like a bunch of zombies._' He thought. _'…On crack._' He thought after that. Chuckling to himself.

"And we have though of the perfect way for you to repay us for all of our hard work." They both said in unison. "I think you need to take a little time off. We were thinking of calling your brother and sisters."

Gaara had been walking toward the managers quarters but soon stopped. "Are you threatening me?" Gaara asked, slowly turning around, gathering his eyes into slits. Naruto and Kiba both looked at him innocently, but he could tell by their smiles that it was anything but. '_They want something._'

"Wonder if we should call **her** now…I'm sure she'd **love** to come." Naruto said smiling.

"You wouldn't dare! " Gaara said, leaping at them. He got Naruto's head under one arm and Kiba's in the other. They squirmed, since Gaara was practically suffocating them.

"Ok. Ok. We won't call her." Gaara let go, "You just have to tell us what you've been up to." Gaara looked at Kiba. Naruto laughed.

"You're the mastermind behind this aren't you?" Gaara said more than asked Kiba, glaring at him. Kiba smiled giving Gaara his answer.

"I was taking a walk. There, you happy." "A walk." Gaara said.

Kiba and Naruto pouted, they were hoping for something better than that. They sighed and went back to starting their morning workouts. Gaara went on to the manager's office. He knocked once letting the manager know he was there and walked right on in.

"Yo, Gaara. What do you need?" Kakashi asked.

Gaara pulled out his phone."I need you to find this person. Her name is Sakura Haruno." Gaara said looking at his phone. "I need you to send her a handbag. Don't care what type or whatever. And I need you to put this card in the bag." Gaara said leaving the card behind with Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled. '_Maybe he's finally gonna get a girl._' He thought. He picked up the card and read it:

You Are Welcome

Hope This Replaces the One You Lost

Gaara from Arch Angels

'_Or not…_' Kakashi thinks.

We go back out leaving Kakashi and the boys behind. We go to meet up with our little pink heroin.

Sakura is sitting at a tall desk, talking on the phone about an important appointment. The Children's Dream For Tomorrow. She is scribbling something on the paper in front of her. Her face is set in a serious look, serious but funny. The tip of her tongue is sticking out and her eyes are squinted.

"Ok so I can put you down for 20,000?"She nods her head, "Ok. Your name would be?" "Ok. I'll make sure that you get that seat. Ok. Yes you too." She clicks off and leans back, relaxing. What's this? It's 12:00? '_Lunch time!_' Sakura sighs and gets up from her seat. She walks over to a little group of people gathered around an objet.

"Sakura it's for you." Hinata says calling across the room.

**Hinata:**

**Twenty-one years old. Birthday: December 27, 1989. Occupation: File Manager. Height: 5'7". Eye color: Light Lavender. Hair color: Blue.**

"Ummmm…ok…" Sakura walks over to the box.

The box is cute. It's wrapped in sea foam green; the ribbon is in a hot shade of pink. '_Kind of looks like a funny Christmas_.' Sakura thinks. She goes over and picks it up. The wrapping is soft and makes a cute noise when it moves. The box is light so there isn't something heavy inside. '_Hmmm…_' She sees a tag on the box.

**TO: Sakura Haruno**

**FROM: Gaara**

Sakura looks at it in a kind of shock. She quickly tears at the wrapping and opens the box. Inside is a bag, not just any bag but Lotus Spring 2011. The newest handbag, not even out in stores yet. Sakura stares at it. She's confused. She looks back in the box and finds a cute little note.

You Are Welcome

Hope This Replaces the One You Lost

Gaara from Arch Angels

"He remembered…" Sakura says.

"Who's it from?" Ino asks. She looks over Sakuras shoulder. "A secret admirer?" She joking and then she read the card and her mouth hangs open.

"What? What's going on? Who's it from?" Everyone asks.

"G…Gaara…from Arch Angels…" Ino stutters. Everyone just looks at Sakura. "No WAY! Is this a joke? Sakura? How'd you too meet?" Everyone asked.

Sakura told them the story about everything. They all just stared at her. "So he thought they stole a handbag from you?" Hinata asks, laughing, "Wonder what he would have sent you if he knew it was a dog bag. I bet he would have sent you a diamond encrusted pooper scooper." Everyone laughs, including Sakura.

"I just wonder how he found me. I only gave him my name. And phone number." Sakura muses out loud.

Everyone looks at her. "He has your phone number?" TenTen asks.

"Yeah. Remember he had my dog, right. My dog has a tag with my number on it." Sakura says. "Oh..."

"You're SO lucky!" Ino says.

Sakura smiles at her." Why would I be? I mean it's not like I'll ever see him again. Right? He probably doesn't even remember me."Sakura says.

"Ok how about this? We bet on this. If he calls you then you win and if he doesn't then we win. So who's in the bet?" Ino says.

Everyone put in a bet. Most were from the girls saying that he wasn't gonna call and then Hinata saying that he was.

Sakura sighed. She went back to go to work before Tsunada got angry, again.

"Do we HAVE to go?" Gaara asked Kakashi impatiently. He really wasn't in the mood to go to a stupid event.

"We are hosting it. We can't not go." Naruto said, pulling at his tie trying to get it loose.

"And anyway your sisters gonna be there." Kiba said, "Your hot hot sister! Who knows what kind of perverts are gonna try to get with her there. Don't you want her to stay innocent?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah. Perverts like you!"Gaara said, "Stay away from her or I'll kill you." He turned back to Kakashi. "Fine. I'm coming."

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror on more time before she left. Her hair was pulled up into a soft bun, a few strands falling. She had on a tight form fitting black dress that fell to the floor. It had a slit at the side that ended at mid-thigh. She put on some white gold earrings and a white belt. It went perfectly with the handbag that Gaara got her.

She got out the door and made her way to the taxi that was waiting for her. The driver gave her a look she didn't like.

"Where to, miss?" The driver said eyeing her cleavage through the rearview mirror. Sakura gave him a face, which he didn't see.

"The Children's Dream For Tomorrow it's being held at…" Sakura's driver didn't let her finish.

"Yeah I know where it is." And he went to it.

As she left the taxi she could feel his eyes on her butt. She tried to ignore all the stares she got from the guys as she walked up to two women and a man. She walked past the throng of people all just talking casual as if this was a normal thing for them. 'I bet it is.' Sakura thought as she approached her destination. She stopped silently beside Tsunada.

"Oh, Sakura! You're here, good." Tsunada said smiling at her. Shizune was beside her as usual, helping her not get drunk. Sakura smiled and nodded toward the man.

"This is Sakura. Sakura this is Jiraya." Tsunada said smiling. "He's the CEO of Paradise Productions."

"Paradise Productions?" Sakura asked. "Isn't Arch Angel signed on there?"

"Yes they are. Actually all three of the boys are here today. They're the ones hosting it." Jiraya said. "Are you a big fan?"

"Why yes I am. I love all their songs." Sakura said politely. "Does anyone want something to drink?" They all nodded and said yes, please. "Excuse me I'll be right back."

Sakura left toward the bar. The bartender looked her over once. "What'll it be?" He asked.

"Two glasses of ice water, one glass of white wine and a Koca-Kola." Sakura said smiling. He nodded and went to get everything.

A few seconds later Sakura was going back holding all the drinks, in her hands.

"Do you need any help?" A voice asked. It was a sweet voice, kind of childish. Sakura quickly nodded feeling the glasses about to fall.

"Thank you so much." Sakura said. She looked over at the girl and instantly recognized her.

**Lola:**

**Twenty-one years old. Birthday: January 19, 1989. Occupation: Fashion Designer. Height: 5'4" (**_shortest person in my story_**) Eye color: Sparkling jade green. Hair color: Flaming red.**

"Nice bag. Think I've seen it somewhere." Lola said, smiling.

"It's one of yours." Sakura said sheepishly.

"I know. Problem is how did you get it?" Lola asked still smiling." I only gave one out and that was to Kakashi on Gaara's request." She looked Sakura over. "What's your name?"

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura said quickly.

Lola's eyes lit up. She smiled. "Who would have guess I'd get to meet you so soon." She said. "My brother sent that to you, right?" Sakura nodded. "Are you here with him?" Lola asked.

"Oh no." Sakura said shaking her head. Lola looked confused. By that time they had made it to the little group, Lola gave Sakura the drinks back while Sakura handed them out. Sakura was about to say thank you but Lola had vanished. She looked around but couldn't see her.

Sakura just shrugged. Was it just her or was it getting cramped? We see her going to the gardens, hoping for some air. She finally gets out after having to push through like a million people.

"Wah! It's so hot in there." Sakura said out loud, she had finally gotten away from all those people and into the cool bliss air of the night gardens. "It's so beautiful." Sakura said, admiring the night sky.

"It is nice out here isn't it?" A voice asks her.

Sakura gasps and turns abound quickly. She is meet by a not so strange stranger.

**Ok so I'm gonna just leave it of there hoped you enjoyed this one was a lot longer than the first and the story is gonna pick up. I swear. Ok so R&R plz.**


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Sakura turned around to meet Gaara. She stood there awhile, unsure if he was really there. Gaara is wearing a black silk vest jacket, crisp and clean, he had on a white dress underneath. His pants were made of the same fabric and the same color as his vest. His shoes…he was wearing sneakers…black and white sneakers. His right hand was in his pant pockets. His hair was in a disheveled look and a smirk on his lips, and that finished the bad boy look. Sakura blushed, a little.

"What do you think that I gave you a bag and something's happening?" Gaara said, jokingly.

'Yes I'm you personal stalker now." Sakura smiled and laughed a little. "No. I'm actually here with my boss for the event. Truth be told I only just learned that you were attending."

"Well he's one lucky boss." Gaara said, making Sakura blush.

"That's not really the case, especially since my boss well he's a she." Sakura said. Gaara smiled. He looked her over and saw the hand bag. "So do you like it?" Gaara asked jerking his chin toward the bag.

Sakura laughed a loud and happy laugh. "Funny thing, really. You miss took me when I said bag. By bag I meant a dog bag."

Gaara looked at her and tilted his head to the side. '_Like a dog_.' Sakura thought. He looked confused.

"They stole your food?" Gaara said.

"No. No not a doggy bag but a dog bag, it like a bag where you keep stuff for your dog. Or even your dog, in some cases." Sakura explained. "But the bag is lovely. I really do enjoy it. Thank you."

Gaara looked at her. He was trying to figure something out but couldn't really put it in words.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Oh! By the way I saw your sister. The one who made this bag." Gaara looked at her again the same way tilting his head a little to the side. Sakura couldn't help but think about it. Gaara's bangs went in front of one eye and pulled a shadow over the other. He had long thick lashes, not like a girl though, he had the perfect nose and plush looking lips. He had a nice golden tan and a slim kind of gentle neck and a nice color bone.

"Hey Gaara come on we gotta…go…?" Naruto poked his head through the door. He stopped himself at the end once he saw the scene between Gaara and Sakura. Gaara coughed a little and pulled at his collar. Both of them stepped back from the other.

Naruto looked between them. He stopped at Gaara. "So you gonna tell me who your lovely lady friend is?" Naruto asked extending his hand to Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She said smiling, and shook hands with him. Naruto looked at his hand for a while. "I like her!" He shouted, after a while. "Oh by the way Gaara…Kiba is…don't know how to put this gently…he's hitting on you sister…" Gaara's eyes flashed. He nodded.

"Lola! Wow their SO big and soft." They heard Kiba's voice from around the corner. Gaara started to run. Naruto laughed manically and Sakura looked at him.

"WOW! This is our best one yet!" Naruto half shouted. Sakura soon realized what was happening. Gaara came back holding Kiba by the collar. He pounced on Naruto and punched him in the stomach, though Naruto got away, almost, in time so it was less painful. Naruto kept laughing and Kiba started laughing too. He stopped though when he saw Sakura.

"Whoa! Who is this!" Kiba asked, smiling at Sakura. He was giving her kind looks, not like the driver.

"That's Sakura." Naruto answered.

"Well. It's nice to meet you" He said, smiling. "Actually it's nice to meet anyone who isn't trying to steal my shirt." Kiba laughed.

"Or your hair…"Naruto said, holding his hair.

Sakura was about to say something but then Jiraya came out.

"Yes this is very nice but you guys got to get in here. People are getting scared." He said and soon went back out.

Gaara let go of Kiba. Kiba, Naruto and Lola all left. Gaara stayed where he was. He looked back at her. "Well…see you later." He walked inside.

Sakura stayed out there for while longer but had to go back in since soon she was getting cold. As soon as she went in she was getting a lot of looks. She was confused not knowing why.

"Sakura, over here." Tsunada said she was sitting near Shizune, Jiraya and Lola. There were four other seats. Sakura took the one in between Shizune and Lola. Lola smiled at her. Soon, though, the lights went down and the show was about to begin. Naruto comes out first followed by Gaara, then Kiba.

The show went as planned. By the end they made a lot more money then they thought they would have. It was a total and complete success. Lola and Sakura had exchanged numbers, since they actually got along very well with each other. Sakura remembered what Lola had said.

"I would love it if you came to be one of my models for the spring collection. You're really beautiful naturally and you're very tall." Lola had said. "You know if you want."

Sakura smiled thinking about it. It was so nice coming from Lola, a top fashion designer who didn't tolerate anything. Well that's what she heard. Sakura looked back at the restaurant. She hadn't been able to see Gaara again but that was ok.

"Hello." Sakura said into her phone. "Yes. Yes. I would like to order a taxi." Sakura's face was set into frustration. "Yes, I realize I already have a taxi but I would…" She was stopped by the other voice on the phone. "I do realize that you're busy but you could just…" She sighed. "You sure there is nothing you can do?" She tried one more time." Oh ok…no, no…it's ok. Thank you." She clicked off. She sighed and made a face at her phone.

"Is everything ok?" Gaara asked from behind her.

"OH! Wow! You scared me…yeah, yeah everything is good. It's just that…"Sakura looked up from the floor at Gaara. She smiled, "You know what it's ok. Thank you though."

Gaara shrugged. "At least let me see you off then." He looked at her ass. He couldn't help it, it just happened.

Sakura turned around shocked, "You really don't have to."

Gaara shrugged, again. "It's cool. I don't have anything to do when I get home anyway." Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't buy that Gaara, especially since I KNOW for a fact that there is an after party after this with the band and some other people. I would know I organized that party." She cam up to him and poked him in the chest while she said that. Gaara smirked.

"I don't like parties. To crowded, for me at least." He stepped closer to her, and held her by the wrist. She got red. He liked that, he decided. She pulled back.

*HONK HONK* They both turned around. When the heard it. Her taxi was there. Gaara walked her to the door and they said goodbye. The taxi was about to pull off but Gaara couldn't help but notice at how the rear view mirror was aimed directly at Sakura's cleavage.

He ran back up to the taxi and banged on the door. The driver stopped. "What are you doing!" The driver and Sakura said at the same time.

"I'll take you home." He said, glaring at the driver. The driver gave him a look but looked back at the road. Gaara scuffed at him. He pulled Sakura out of the back seat and started to walk off.

"You're gonna need to pay me." Gaara turned back at the driver. Apparently the driver thought this was funny. Gaara looked at Sakura and held up a palm indicating her to stop. He walked to the driver and pulled out his wallet. He took out a $100, handed it to him and said, "Keep the change I think you could use." He looked the driver up and down and made a face showing his distaste.

He walked back to Sakura and took her by the arm. "You didn't need to do that." Sakura said. "I would have lived." Gaara looked back at her. He gave a small smile.

Well this is it." Gaara said taking out his car keys as they approached an expensive looking car.

He opened the door for Sakura and then went to his side to open his door. They both clicked on their seatbelts.

"This is 'it'." Sakura said, "So what is 'it'?" She looked around.

It was a small sports car, no back doors for the back 'seats', it as black leather with neon green strips on the wheel and seats. It was small and cozy really.

"'It is my baby. It's an Audi Abt R8." He said stroking the steering wheel, he was being funny, he laughed. "Yeah I just love this car." He smiled.

Soon enough the car as filled with Sakura's and Gaara's smell. It smelled like the ocean and like lavender. Gaara look a big whiff, Sakura didn't notice. Gaara and Sakura rode in silence to Sakura's condo.

"Yeah just make a right here. And I'm home. Home sweet home." Sakura waited until Gaara parked and started to get out. When she was out she realized that Gaara had left the car, too.

"Lead the way." He said, smiling. Sakura stood there a while not sure what to do.

She went into the lobby and started to the glass elevator. Gaara just walked next to her, he was so relaxed he was even whistling softly to himself. Sakura was on her nerves-end. She was scared; she thought he was just going to drop her off.

They were in the elevator in a matter of seconds. Sakura clicked her floor. They stood there; Gaara at one end and Sakura in the other. They stood in silence.

"Just a little bit longer and then we'll be there." Sakura said. All Gaara did was look up at the little indicator on top of the elevator doors. He smirked. The elevator dinged when they go to her floor.

Sakura and Gaara both tried to go out at the same time. They bumped into each other. 'Opps.' Gaara thought. "Ladies first." He said moving back and extending his hand.

Sakura lowered her head as she walked to her door. Gaara smiled she that again he had made her blush. She put her keys in and sighed.

"Thank you. For everything." She said, opening the door. She went in and was about to close the door but Gaara's foot stopped it.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asked, smiling. He leaned down until they were eye to eye. They were about four centimeters apart. Sakura backed up.

"Of course. Come on in." Sakura said moving away. They both heard a whine. Coming from across the room. They turn their heads in unison. Gaara goes over to the crate and unlatched the door. The dog practically attacked him.

"Bells!" Sakura said. "You know not to attack people. Sorry. Do you want anything?" Sakura asked. Gaara looked back at her.

He got up. "Well besides your dog I want one other thing." He put the dog down and walked over to Sakura. She backed up but found herself against the wall. Gaara put his hands beside her head. He lowered his face down and got within three centimeters of her face.

Sakura could feel his breath on her face as he pulled his face next to her ear. He took a deep breath. "Boo." He said softly.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "What the hell was that!" She asked him. She pushed him away by pushing at his chest. He laughed.

"Sorry I just wanted to know what you would do."He looked at her. "I really scared you didn't I?" he asked. "I'm really sorry." He went back and hugged her. Sakura was stunned when she was just about to hug him back he moved away. She just let her hands drop.

"Don't do that again." She said. The kettle she had put on was boiling. She ran to it and turned it off.

"I think I'm just gonna leave, though, really tired. You know all the days' excitement." Gaara said. He inched toward the door slowly. Sakura nodded and went to open the door. "Thank you. Good night." Gaara walked out the door. Sakura closed the door. She was about to turn back to her tea when there came a sharp knock on her door. Sakura sighed.

"Did you forget something?" Sakura called through the door. She opened the door. "What did you forget?" She asked.

Gaara took a good long look at her. He stepped up to her. He kissed her of the cheek. It was a quick peak. He left.

Sakura touched her cheek. That little soft peck had sent a gigantic heat wave inside her whole body. Sakura closed the door. She spent the rest of her night thinking about that one little peck.

'I can't believe I just did that!' Gaara screamed at himself. He rushed out the lobby and into his car. He opened the door and put his head on the wheel. And then he smelled it, he smelled her. Lavender. He smiled. His hands were shaking as he put his car in drive and drove away. Through out the whole night he kept touching his lips.

And in the corner of the dark parking lot there was a guy, a guy without a lot of teeth. He smiled his grotesque smile. The camera was on his neck. 'He had all that he needed.' He thought. He put the car in gear and drove away.

**I hope you guys liked this. I had fun writing it. I really did. I don't think that Sasuke is going to be in here as the paparazzi. Which is good for all of you Sasuke-lovers. **


	4. Wait What?

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

** This chapter is for ****Missfire1**** and Cindy Medeiros**** who actually reviewed! Also to ****Silent Black Rose**** who was one of the people who favorite! YAY! I'm sorry for any misspellings and confusion. That was just a random guy stealing her stuff. I was about to discontinue it but then I read your review and I was all like YAY continue! SO this is for you! Enjoy!**

Sakura got up from her bed when she heard her door being banged on. It was Saturday so Sakura wasn't in the mood to go get it but the damn thing from knocking. She rubbed her eyes and picked up the first thing that her hands caught, which happened to be a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. Sakura yawned as she made her way to the door, which was losing its battery.

She opened the door and Ino attacked her, Hinata right behind her. Ino walked past Sakura screaming something out loud. Sakura didn't understand, still being tired.

"What is this!" Ino asked! Ino shoved a magazine in Sakura's face. She pushed the magazine out f her face. She walked away and went to her fridge and pulled out a cup of milk.

"I don't want to see it." Sakura replied with a milk mustache. Hinata quickly got her a napkin.

"Sakura! You have got to see this!" Ino said practically screaming. Sakura shushed her and put her hands out to get the magazine. She handed it over.

Sakura sat down on the couch and took a look at the cover. Her eyes went big! She was wide awake now. On the cover was her and Gaara, outside in the garden before Naruto and Kiba had came. Gaara was smiling at her and she was looking back at her. She quickly opened the magazine to the page where the article was. The first page of the article was the one where Sakura was leaving the alleyway with her dog in hand and Gaara right behind her.

"_'Gaara was first seen with this unknown woman on Wednesday, coming out of this alleyway. Later we saw them at the _Children's Dream for Tomorrow_ where Gaara was seen driving her home.'" _On the other page was a picture of Gaara looking at her ass when she was walking toward her taxi. Sakura's cheek got pink. "'_Later that night Gaara had gone into her apartment where he came out after awhile, touching his lips.'" _On the bottom of the page was a picture of Gaara in her apartment. It was when Gaara had bent down to "Boo.", at her. Sakura turned even pinker than before. "'_Gaara and this mysterious woman are going out. We will have more information as soon as possible."' _At the other page was Gaara pulling Sakura toward his car, when he was holding Sakura's hand. Sakura was red by now.

Ino looked at her expectantly. "So…" she said hoping for Sakura to say something. Sakura just stood there.

Gaara heard a hard knocking on his door. He rolled around on his bed and covered his head with his pillow. '_Saturdays were supposed to be easy_!' Gaara thought angrily at the knocking at his door.

"Gaara I will murder you if you don't open the door right NOW!" Lola screamed from the other side of the door. The banging got louder and louder. Gaara grumbled and got up. He was sure by the time he went to the door there would be no door, as he got closer he realized that her was close. The door has this huge crack on it from where Lola was banging the door.

He unlocked it and moved out the way as Lola came barging in with Naruto and Kiba right behind her. Lola was, of course, dressed in some expensive outfit from her collection. Naruto and Kiba were in PJs. Lola shoved something in his face. Gaara pushed it out.

"I don't care if some stupid celebrities got eloped and moved to Europe or whatever; it has nothing to do with me." Gaara mumbled and walked toward his bathroom. Lola blocked him.

"Oh you're going care Mr. Going out with someone and not telling his best friends and lovely sister!" Lola screamed, shoving it back in his face.

Gaara looked at her as if she was growing a second head. "What?" he picked up the magazine from the floor since Lola had thrown it there when she screamed. He looked at the cover and saw him and Sakura.

He flipped the pages slowly till he got to the pages, full spread pages by the way, of him and Sakura smiling at each other. He slowly read the passages and looked over the pictures. "So." He said. "You shouldn't believe these things." He shoved it back to Lola. Lola looked at him.

"Do you even know this girl?" Lola asked. "This is Sakura HARUNO!" Lola screamed at him. " I did a little background check on her. And guess who she's related to." Lola said, looking at Gaara and expecting an answer.

"Who?" Gaara asked, brushing his teeth.

"She is the sister of Pain!" Naruto interjected. He quickly covered his mouth. "I mean Lord Pain." He said respectfully.

"Lord Pain?" Gaara asked. "Like Lord Pain **Akatsuki**?"He mumbled softly. "Like the CEO of Akatsuki Corp.?Like the person who could destroy all of us with a snap of his fingers?" Gaara squeaked , Naruto and Lola nodded.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Gaara said, out of it. The door opened and in came Kakashi. He looked worried.

"Gaara…Lord Pain asks to see you…now." Kakashi said.

Gaara, Kiba, Naruto and Lola all looked at him. Gaara looked like he was about to throw up while Lola, Naruto and Kiba all looked worried.

They all knew about Lord Pain…his cold personality and his quick decisions, they all shivered. They all looked at Gaara. "It was nice knowing you man." Kiba and Naruto said in unison, saluting him. Naruto cracked a weak grin and Kiba looked like he was eating something nasty. Lola sighed and hit Naruto and Kiba in the back of the head.

"Gaara isn't going anywhere." Lola said, and firmly nodded her head. Gaara looked at her.

"Come on we don't want Lord Pain to wait." Kakashi said, the guy was always late…this is serious. Gaara gulped and nodded. He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth.

"They're here." A secretary said to the speaker. Her blue hair, big eyes and voice made her seem like a little kid, though you could tell that she was around twenty-seven years old. She smiled at them.

"Let them in Konan, please." A cold voice said from the other end.

**Konan: Twenty-seven years old. Birthday: November 21, 1983. Occupation: Secretary. Height: 5'5". Eye Color: Blue. Hair Color: Blue. **

Kakashi looked at Gaara and motioned for him to go forward. He would not be following Gaara into the chamber. '_…of doom._' Gaara thought. Konan looked at him, waiting for him to go in. Suddenly the door looked SO much more dangerous. The door design was the company's logo. Black background and red clouds. Gaara had seen that logo for as long as he remembered. *Flash Back* "Who are my parents?" A young Gaara asked a man. "No clue." The man said coldly and walked away. "But we're your family now. Don't ever ask again." The man said not even looking back. Our young Gaara stood there crying. *End Flash Back* "Gaara. Please proceed inside the room." Konan said. "Now." She said coldly, her sweet domineer going down. Gaara snapped out of his trance. He looked over at Konan and smiled softly, she was the only mom he'd ever get. He took on step forward and opened the door, not knowing what he was going to see. And what he did see…well it wasn't what he had expected. He opened the door into the dark room only catching a glimpse of a figure at the far end. He went inside and closed the door after him. "Hello Lord Pain-sama." Gaara said formally, bowing before his father like figure. '_The man who me and my sister owe our lives to. The only family I, we have._' Gaara thought. "Sit down." Pain ordered. Gaara sat down at the other end of the table. That was when he noticed that there were others in the room. Everyone was in the room. '_The whole family_.' Gaara thought. '_Except Sakura_.'

**Pain Akatsuki: Twenty-six years old. Birthday: November 7, 1984. Occupation: CEO of Akatsuki Corp. (whole thing) Height: 6'1". Eye Color: Orange. Hair Color: Auburn. **

**Zetsu Akatsuki : Twenty-five years old. Birthday: March 21, 1985. Occupation: CEO of 2nd Akatsuki Corp. (second in command) Height: 6'1". Eye Color: Gold. Hair Color: Green. **

**Sasori Akatsuki: Twenty-four years old. Birthday: October 11, 1986. Occupation: CEO of 3rd Akatsuki Corp. (third in command) Height: 6'1". Eye Color: Red. Hair Color: Maroon.**

** Itachi Akatsuki: Twenty-three years old. Birthday: June 9, 1987. Occupation: CEO of 4th Akatsuki Corp. (forth in command) Height: 5'8". Eye Color: Red with Black designs. Hair Color: Black. **

**Madara (Tobi) Akatsuki: Twenty-two years old. Birthday: July 4, 1988. Occupation: CEO of 5th Akatsuki Corp. (fifth in command) Height: 6'1". Eye Color: Brown. Hair Color: Red with Black designs.**

Gaara swallowed. This was not good. The only time that they ever had gotten together before was…well…never. "Good morning Zetsu-sama, Sasori-sama, Itachi-sama, and Madara-sama." Gaara said acknowledging them all. They all nodded except Tobi who actually smiled, waved like a maniac and said, "Hello Gaara!" He then nodded and proceeded to say, "See Tobi is a good boy!" They all looked at him. "Well." Pain said. He leaned back in his chair and gave Gaara a cold look, no different from the rest; he crossed his lean arms and gave Gaara a blank stare. "I'm quite sure you know what this is about." He said.

**Well that's it for this chapter! Muahaha cliffhanger. By the way they all look human so Zetsu isn't like half plant half human, just saying. There is no Nagato just saying and there are no other Akatsuki members besides theses ones. I picked theses ones because of the way they act so it's not like they're my favorites or anything. Please R&R P.S. Sorry it came late.**


	5. Muscle Belt GYM! Of Youthfulness!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. (and I hate myself for it) lol jk jk nor do I own Apple. Nor Big Bang (YG Entertainment owns them) lol**

"I think I do…" Gaara said slowly, actually not sure if he knew. He sat down in the chair at the end of the table.

"Ok than let's get this party started." Pain said, he uncrossed his arms and leaned down on the table with his elbows, looking squarely at Gaara.

Everyone looked at him and nodded. Except Tobi who had to ask. "Party? Tobi did not know there was going to be a party…did Tobi have to bring snacks? Tobi always brings the snacks…NO IS TOBI NOT A GOOD BOY ANYMORE!" Tobi screamed. Pain sighed.

He clicked the receiver. "Konan would you please reschedule everything for the whole day…and bring in Tobi's medicine…I don't think he took it." Pain clicked off the receiver and sighed. Tobi sat back down, slowly.

"Do you think Gaara's gonna be ok? " Lola asked, after they had waited for three hours outside of Pain's office.

Kiba was leisurely looking through a music magazine with their group on it, Gaara in the middle Kiba at his right and Naruto at his left. He licked his pointer finger and turned the page. Naruto was roaming the building looking for ramen. '_Of course_.' Kiba thought. He was worried because it was taking them so long in there. You couldn't see it on his face but the fear was there.

Lola looked over at him. She picked up a magazine slowly. She started to roll it up. Kiba looked at her form the corner of his eye, and before he knew it she hit him over the head with it.

"Stupid dog! Answer me when I ask you something!" Lola said, hitting Kiba over the head again with the magazine. Kiba caught her by the writs and pulled her to him.

"He's gonna be fine. We're all worried but I know he's gonna be fine. He's the leader of the best boy band group in Asia. All they're gonna do is give him a light slap on the writs and tell him not to pursue Sakura." Kiba said, all the while pulling Lola closer to him.

"So I leave for awhile and you start to try to fuck my sister…" Gaara said in a creepy voice, now '_Out of nowhere_.' Kiba thought, in front of them. Lola and Kiba got a little pink and pulled away from each other. Gaara took the magazine and hit Kiba over the head really hard.

"Ow…" Kiba said weakly, holding his head.

"What did they say!" Lola asked, clinging onto Gaara by the shirt. Gaara gingerly removed her from his shirt.

"It's fine. Everything will be fine." Gaara said reassuringly. '_I hope this goes well_.'

Sakura grabbed her small duffle bag, and walked toward the door. '_Going to the gym. Going to the gym. No sweets for Sakura_.' Sakura bitterly sang to herself. She opened her door and found Hinata outside wait for her. She smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled back.

"Let's go!" Sakura said happily, though she really wanted her doughnut. They walked out the front door and went toward the gym. Sakura and Hinata took out their iPods. Sakura turned to **Make Love by Arch Angles (Big Bang, they really sing this) **Sakura and Hinata started at a brisk walk to the gym.

They got there just before their session started. Sakura gave a quick sigh and Hinata looked over her shoulder.

"Don't look now but…they're these people that are following us…" Hinata said softly. Sakura turned slowly to where Hinata pointed out. Hinata hit her. "I told you not to look!" Hinata said sharply at her in a hushed tone.

Sakura looked at the few guys that were following them. She had to restrain form actually giving these people the bird. She knew what they were. '_Vultures. All of them._' Sakura thought bitterly. She knew the paparazzi, she knew them very well. She looked away, keeping her calm facade, and walked into the gym, pulling Hinata with her. Hinata squeaked.

The door shut behind them. '_Why are they following me_?' Sakura thought. '_Is it because of today's article_?' She started to bit her bottom lip, force of habit.

"Welcome girls. You girls ready for today's youthful training?" Gai asked them.

Gai: Thirty-two years old. Birthday: January 1, 1978**.** Occupation: Personal Trainer/ Owner of Youthful Gym. Height: 6'0". Eye Color: Black. Hair Color: Black.

Sakura and Hinata both nodded at him, by now both of them had come accustom to their weird trainer. Sakura and Hinata smiled. Gai started walking toward the V.I.P. section of the gym where their training sessions took place. On the way they passed by TenTen, Neji and Lee, whom they all smiled and waved to. Hinata only nodded at Neji who only nodded stiffly back.

"Sakura…who are those people following you." Rock Lee asked. Sakura looked back and saw that they were taking pictures through the windows. She shrugged.

"Do you want me to take care of them for you?" Neji asked at the same time Lee asked. Sakura shook her head no. Neji looked at her. "Well I can't have them standing there, I'm gonna go and ask them politely to go…and if they don't we'll unleash Lee on them." Neji said smiling softly and walked over to the front door.

Sakura and Hinata smiled, hoping that this was going to be the end of it. They followed and Gai into the back room.

"You're gonna have to leave. This is a private gym, and we can't have people just standing at the door…it's creeping the customers out." Neji said, bluntly. He looked over them all. A few decided to leave not wanting a law suit, or anything. While a few brave souls stayed and just kept trying to take pictures of Sakura. Neji got irritated. '_If they want to stay they can…_'Neji thought.

"Hey…who do you guys trying to take a picture of?" Neji asked, calmly, trying to look intrigued. All of them looked at him, interested finally. "'Cause I work here and I could, like, get you closer." He said trying to get them to get caught in his little trap. They all looked at him, suspicious.

"What's in it for you?" One of them asked. He had on an old looking hat and a pair of sunglasses. He was missing a few teeth, and that made him have a funny accent to his words. Neji wanted to look at him in disgust but new he couldn't. '_Sadly_.' Neji thought. He knew he couldn't say anything because they couldn't listen.

"Ten bucks from each person." Neji said. "I'm sure that that's a good price for who ever you want." He looked at them.

They all went up to him and paid. "Ok." Neji said. '_Ha-ha I get paid, even better_.' Neji thought, holding seventy bucks that he didn't have before.

They walked in. They all took out their cameras and tried to take pictures of Sakura. Who of course was in the back room and they couldn't get any good pictures. "Can you get us any closer?" the guy with the missing teeth asked. Neji decided to name him E.T.

"It's gonna cost an extra five." Neji said, holding his hand out. Everyone paid. "Sadly I can't get you any further since this is my station." He said, they all looked at him; one of them raised his fist. "Whoa, calm down." Neji said. "I can still get you closer." Neji smiled. 'Now you'll get it.' Neji though, evilly. "Stay here I'll be right back."

Neji walked over to Lee. " Hey Lee. These guys really want you to be their trainer. They saw you and they we're all like 'We gotta get that guy!' " Neji said. "Can you take over for me?" He asked. Lee got that 'youthful' look, which is what Neji called it. He pumped his fist.

"I'll do it! " Lee said very 'youthfully'. Neji smiled.

Lee went over to them and took them to the best view of Sakura's training session. Only one problem…Lee.

Lee ended up making them take fifty laps around the gym's track. When they couldn't finish in three minutes he made them do fifty push-ups. Later he made them do twenty-five pull ups. When they couldn't do that Rock Lee decided that they were ' disgraceful' and to 'get the hell out of this sacred gym of youthfulness!' (end quote) Neji stood in the background laughing his ass off.

They all scrammed the hell out of there. One person, Neji was sure of it, had screamed mommy. '_Ha-ha! Funniest thing ever_!' Neji thought as he went to the front door.

"And stay out you fucking BOOGS!" Neji screamed at them as they went running. Though, Neji noticed, E.T. was looking at him and had taken a lovely picture of Neji giving him the bird.

'_Perfect! Now the story can go on_.' A wicked E.T. thought as he began to process the photos. '_Perfect_.' E.T. smiled and revealed his grotesque mouth. '_They're making this too easy_.' He thought as he held up a picture of one of our friends. His throat scoffed out a laugh. The laugh echoed around the now dark and empty room. He gave the photo a scornful look and went to go dig up the past, all the while smiling a horrid smile.

**Hope you like it! It was hard for me to write this because I am stupid enough to staple my pointer finger with a tiny stapler. Lol no hard done…except to my typing, drawing and writing ability. Lol yeah that's why this one was a little late. **

** P.S. I don't know if I made this clear enough but the CEOs of Akatsuki are all related they are all siblings. This means that Pain, and Zetsu, and Sasori and Itachi and Tobi are all brothers and Sakura is their sister. By the way I have listed them all in order from age (in my story not actually Naruto). **


	6. Nice Time

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto... :P lol**

Chapter 7

A soft light plays down. We zoom into the faces of two girls. One girl, Sakura is chewing thoughtfully on a granola bar. While, Hinata, types in her phone. Both girls are not taking much of their surroundings in.

"You want to go out to eat?" Sakura asks Hinata. Hinata looks over at her. She gazes at Sakura...

"Where to?" She asks.

"Hhhmmm..." Sakura thinks for a while. "How about that new cafe at the corner?"

She says pointing. Hinata gives her a look.

"Aren't there sweets there?"

Sakura shakes her head. "Come on! How about we just get some milkshakes or something?" Sakura begs. Hinata looks at her. Finally she mumbles fine and they get on their way. We zoom back out to view a crowded street. On the opposite part of the street coming down toward them are two people. We cannot see their faces for they have sunglasses on. The taller one was on a Bluetooth headset talking while the shorter one was rhythmically banging his head softly to his headphones. We zoom back out to see that both of the groups are heading for the cafe door at the same time. Sakura's hand reaches the door handle as soon as the other person's hand does. Sakura looks up to the guy.

"You sure you're not a stalker?" The person asks softly. Sakura stares for a few seconds unsure as to who it is. Her eyes light up as soon as she notices who it is.

"Oooohhhh! Hey Gaara." She says softly. Kind of out of her breath. She seems dazed. Gaara chuckles softly. He opens the door and motions for the girls to go through. The other boy with him tries to go by first but Gaara stops him. He gives him a look and the boy puts his hand behind his head and gives a little laugh. He backs off and let's Hinata and Sakura go first. Gaara smacks the boy over the head before he goes in. The boy sticks his tongue out to Gaara. All four of them shuffled into the restaurant. Sakura quickly found them a small table to sit at. She turned around and gave Gaara a small smile and gave him a small wave of her hand. Gaara gave a small smile back.

"Hey Sakura!" The boy with Gaara half screamed. Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Why don't you just scream out your name while you're at it." Gaara said sarcastically to Naruto. Hinata gave a small squeak. Sakura remembers that Naruto was always Hinata's favorite. She gives a small knowing smile to Hinata. Sakura puts her arm around Hinata and introduces her with everyone.

"Hinata this is Gaara and this is Naruto." She gives a devious smile. Naruto brings one eyebrow up. Not knowing why.

"We should probably sit down people are starting to stare..." Gaara said nonchalantly. Sakura looks over at him and nods. They all sit down and wait for a waiter to get to them.

"So what are you doing here?" Sakura asks.

"Secret stuff." Naruto says with a wink. Hinata gets a deep shade of red. Gaara sighs as him and Sakura scoots closer. Leaving Naruto to torture poor Hinata. Who looks like she's about to faint. Sakura gives a small smile. In the corner of her eye she notices that Gaara is looking at her.

"What?" She asks half shy. Gaara gives her a half smile. And shakes his head. Sakura bites on her lip and huffs.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asks.

"Getting something quick to eat just like you." Gaara says. A strand of his hair falls out. He's looking over the menu. His eyes are cast down and half lidded. His long eyelashes casting soft shadows onto his face. His checks have the slightest pink to them from the brisk October air. His lips are softly parted and move as he softly reads the menu. Sakura goes pink.

_'I can't be thinking this'_ she screams in her head. She shakes her head causing Gaara to raise his. He lifts a perfect eyebrow. Giving her a curious look and tilting her head to the side.

"Where's your dog?" He asks frowning a little. "Did you lose her again?" He gives a small smile. Sakura gives him a playful shove.

"Sakura..." Naruto says slowly. "I think she's dead..."

Gaara and Sakura quickly turn their heads to see Naruto holding a knocked out Hinata. Sakura laughs.

"She just fainted, Naruto." She puts her hand to her heart. "You gave me a heart attack there." She gives another laugh. Gaara just simply glares at him and shakes his head. His phone vibrates in his pocket. He clicks the head piece gives the group a 'one sec' gesture and moves away from the table. After a while he comes back.

"We got to go." He says sighing. "Kiba peed on the floor again." He says jokingly. Naruto laughs at the joke. "Seriously though we need to get back Kakashi is getting mad." Gaara said making a face. He gives Hinata a quick handshake and Sakura a quick kiss on the cheek. He winks, pulls down his sunglasses and walks away with Naruto at his heels. Naruto gives the girls quick hugs and goes. Hinata of course faints again leaving Sakura to order.

A waitress comes by their table. "Do you guys need anything?" She asks, pen and paper out. Sakura looks up at her after a while.

"No. Thank you. We were leaving now." She smiles and drags Hinata out with her. Gaara and Naruto walk back the way they came toward a sleek black little Audi. They get in and drive away. While Sakura and Hinata walk toward the mall. As they pass each other they wave. We zoom out and notice a man closely watching and taking pictures. Not him again.

**Hope this helped you guys :) haha I finally got it done yay. I'm sorry if it's short. I can't really tell if it is :P well hope you guys still liked it :) I have good and bad news. Which one do you want first?**


	7. Help! :O

** Disclaimer I don't own Naruto :P lol here's chapter 7 :) pretty quick right? Thanks to **Konaminae Nara **for reviewing. Haha you were really enthusiastic lol**

We are on the street. We zoom into a tall glassy building, it's buzzing with what seems like an endless stream of people going in and out. Pretty people. Some sleazy people. Some business looking people. All are coming in and out of the building. One person catches your eye, a man with his head down. He looks out of place, creepier than the others. Everyone tends to stay away from him subconsciously. His shoulders are slumped he walks toward the big stairway at the center of the big lobby. After going up a number of flights of stairs he goes into an office. There are a number of people in the room. All are talking. The room is very crowded. As he slides past people everyone gets quite. No one looks him in the eye as he makes his way into a room at the very back. Once he shuts the door the buzz of the office begins again.

As we zoom onto a busy street. We soon find Sakura. She's walking down the street at a semi fast pace. Smoothly gliding through the thick crowd of people as she gets closes to her destination the crowd gets thinner. She stops in front of a beautiful building with an elegant sign that says Akatsuki Corp. She sighs and walks in. She raises her hand to push the door but it opens and she ends up hitting a guy in the chest. She looks up to see shocked onyx eyes. They look at her as if she is the most disgusting thing in the world. She quickly brings her hand back.

"I'm SO sorry." She says. The man looks at her giving her time to analyze him.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Age:22**

**Occupation: Actor **

**Height: 6'1"/ 6'2 **

**Eye Color: Onyx **

**Hair Color: Dark Midnight Blue**

Sakura stared at him a bit longer. They stood there for around five minutes just staring at each other. Sasuke shifted his weight to one side and foldes his arms over his chest.

"You going to move anytime soon?" He asked, hatred seeping through his voice. With that Sakura gets zapped out of her trance.

"Excuse me?" She said, she put some of her weight onto her hip and folds her arms. "You can be nicer you know." She says. Sasuke tries to push her out the way but she does't even budge. Sasuke lookes at her again.

"Say excuse me." Sakura said. But when it became apparent that he wasn't moving she pushed him out the way, stepping on his shoes as she went by.

Sakura got to the main office lobby. She smiled as she passed by a few people that she knew. As she went through the double glass doors. Konan jumped right out of her seat and was squeezing the life out of Sakura in a gigantic bear hug.

"Baby!" Konan shouted. "How have you been! I haven't seen you in FOREVER! You need to come by A LOT more." she squeezed one more time before letting go. Sakura smiled. She had really missed Konan. She really did need to stop by more.

"I've been really busy." Sakura said. "I really do need to stop by more though. Have a little tea time." Sakura said, both of the girls laughed.

"You know I don't tolerate laughing in my office. Or happiness..." Pein said coming out of his office. He had a small smile on his face but other than that he looked overworked and irritated. Sakura giggled.

"Or giggling..." He said, opening his arms up for a hug. Sakura gladly took the offer and buried her head in his shoulder. Gosh she had missed her brother. She gave a small content sigh. Pein ruffled her hair and brought her through the doors.

"Cancel my appointments for the next two hours please." Pein said as he closed the door. "P.s. Bring some tea." He said.

"Now. What do you need?" He asked. He softly guided her to a small couch and sat down next to her.

"What makes you think I need something..." Sakura asked shyly.

"Cause I know you." Pein said. Bringing his hand on her head. Sakura suddenly felt five years old again with her hand in the cookie jar for the first time. Second time she had already ate everything when they found her. Sakura gave a sly smile.

"Well...there is something." Sakura said giving a small smile. Pein sighed. He saw this coming.

"What do you need?" Pein said sighing dejectedly.

"I need some money for the bills." Sakura wait softly. Pein raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your job?" He said coldly.

"They had to cut our pay because the CEO made a bad decision. So they took the money from our pay checks." Sakura sighed dejectedly.

"Why didn't you come as soon as this happened?" Pein asked.

"I thought I would be ok until they raised my pay again..." Sakura said softly.

"You know I should just smack you for this." Pein said. " But since I love you I'll help...but since I'm a business man I need something in return." Pein said smiling. "It seems that a we need your help with something."

Sakura nodded vigorously. "Anything!" She said.

As Sakura leaves the building we zoom out and look over at "E.T." he has a curious look on his face and his camera out. He takes a few confused pictures and figures out what to write. He's got this. He thinks. He knows just what to write. He gives a smile.

**Ok guys. Here you go. Today was a really good day for me so I was able to get this done real quickly. Sorry to say that you might not get another one until two weeks because I have finals :P sigh but yeah. This is to everyone who favorites and reviewed. Thank you! 3 Sorry its so short but you know how i love m cliffhangers. Now the good news is that I will be able to update a WHOLE lot faster. Bad news is that they might be pretty short...ball park will be around 1000. Just letting you guys know ahead of time.**


	8. Bo Go Ship Da I Miss You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T-T or own the song mentioned lol ps there is a song in here its Bo go ship da by Kim Soo. It's actually in korean...so check it out if your open to it or not. There is also an English version but the Korean has more emotion. You can just skip it if you want :) won't hurt my feelings lol**

Sakura walked out of the marvelous building, as the sun set behind her. This was her third time going there and they still hadn't told her what they wanted from her. Sakura was getting agitated. The look on her face was horrible; she looked irritated, angry, and sad all at the same time. She swiveled past person after person. Letting her instincts take over and just seeming to fly past all the people. It had been a while since she had been doing this until she noticed that people were giving her funny looks. She looked over all the people but they didn't look back at her. Something fishy was going on. She gave a small sigh and continued to walk. Her pace getting faster. She needed to go back to work; her lunch break was almost over.  
She gave a sigh of relief when she got inside her office building. She had felt eyes on her the whole way here. So creepy. She still had goosebumps.

'_And that's why..._' Sakura started to think when she noticed the big group of people in one area. Everyone was kinda screaming.  
"What's going on?" Sakura asked. It got silent as soon as they noticed she was there. Everyone turned around to look at her. Hinata had her hands covering her mouth and she looked...scared. Sakura gulped.  
"Guys... You're scaring me..." Sakura said. She took a small step back. And then..., well, all chaos broke loose. Everyone, except Hinata all started to talk and scream at once. Ino stepped up.  
"What's this?" She asks all seriously. Sakura tilted her head to the side as Ino handed her a magazine. Sakura gingerly took it. She wasn't sure she wanted to see.

_An insider told us how they first met. It turns out that Gaara had saved "Sakura" from a man who tried to attack her._ **"He was my knight in shining armor." Sakura told our insider. "And he even got me this totally cute purse."** _Later after this incident was the fundraiser. There was the same picture of Gaara looking at her ass._

Sakura sighed she was getting very tired of looking at that picture... It went on to say_, "We have found out what had happened during the time that Gaara had gone up to Sakura's apartment. Our insider said that,_ **"Things there were getting really hot. From what she told me."**

Sakura's mouth dropped. She hadn't told ANYONE what had happened that night. Not even Hinata or Ino. _We have confirmed from our insider that Gaara and Sakura have already kissed and are going out. Though we are still spectacle about this. Due to the fact of Sakura's encounter with Sasuke Uchiha._

On the next page was one of her with her hand on his chest looking up at him. When she was day dreaming, and when Sasuke was still shocked. It strangely looked like they had just met after a long part away from each other.

The article went on to say**, "Their encounter was short but very romantic looking. They looked like lovers who haven't seen each other in a very long time."** _A witness told us. Now we bring to your attention that this is Akatsuki Corp. This is Gaara's company. It was originally found by Naiomi Takahashi. Which we have confirmed as Sakura's mother. Naiomi was Jiraya's wife. She had died from a car accident during Sakura's early childhood. Therefor the company was given to Jiraya and his six sons. _

On the next page was a picture of Sakura's mother. Her mother had long lushes pink hair. And had on the biggest smiles. It was pure and yet she looked so beautiful. She had an exotic look about her. All of those little features -that Sakura didn't end up getting- that piled on together to make someone as beautiful as her mother.

The article didn't end there but by the time Sakura had finished closely looking at the picture she was about ready to cry. Truthfully Sakura had never even seen her mother. A few tears dropped down Sakura's face. She took one last look at her mother and started busting out in tears right then and there. She flung the magazine across the room.

_ 'Who the FUCK did they think they were using her mother's picture!' _Sakura thought as she gasped for air. Everyone looked away, in shame. Sakura's heart clenched and seemed to be tearing away at her soul. She couldn't think straight.  
"Tell...tell Tsunade that...I wasn't feeling well." Sakura finally said through her gasping sobs.  
She rushed right out of the room without waiting for an answer. Hinata turned toward everyone. She gave them a death glare.  
"I told you not to show her that." She said coldly. Hinata turned her back on everyone and went to pick up the magazine. She tore the picture of Sakura's mom out of it and threw the rest of the magazine into the trash.  
"I think that is the shittiest thing in the world. You should never believe the tabloids. They're a load of crap." Hinata said on her way back to her desk. Ino was about to follow Sakura.  
"Leave her alone. She doesn't want company. Trust me." Hinata said giving Ino a look. "Everyone just get back to work."

Sakura stopped on her way home at a small deli. She went straight to the chocolate and ice-cream. When she went to pay for the food the lady at the counter gave her a look.  
"Do you really need all this much?" She asked disgust dripping from her voice. Sakura looked up at her.  
"You don't know **anything**." Sakura said slowly. "I'm sorry that my skinny ass is taking your fat ass ice-cream from you." Sakura paid for the things and left, slamming the door on her way out. She looked crazy, she knew it. But at this point she really didn't care.  
We zoom out and find a familiar face. It's Gaara taking another one of his walks. His eyes get big as he views the state that Sakura is in. He really just wanted to grab her right then and there and hold her till she stopped crying but he refrained. He couldn't do it. So instead he just followed her home. When they got to her apartment he waited until she got on the elevator and went up to her condo, until he followed. By the time he got there Sakura was still trying to get the key in the hole. Her shaking hands just weren't letting her. Sakura was oblivious the fact that there was even anyone behind her. Until...

Sakura was still trying to get the damn key to go into the keyhole when she felt a pair of soft and firm hand take away the key and gently slid it into the keyhole. She suddenly felt the warmth of another person come up behind her. She felt a soft warm breath on her ear as the person leaned over her shoulder to get a full view of the key. The soft wonderful smell of the ocean drifted from the person behind her. She automatically knew that smell.  
"...Gaara..." She breathed out. She couldn't stop herself from saying it. As soon as his name came out, the door was opened. That short moment had seemed so long. Gaara carefully escorted Sakura into the condo. He softly sat her down on the couch. He walked over to Bella and opened the crate.

The dog automatically sensed something was wrong and leaped into Sakura's lap. Gaara went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a spoon. He came back to find Sakura hugging her dog and crying. The view tugged at his heart strings. He couldn't bear to see her like that. He handed her the water, which she gladly took and drank. Next he handed her the spoon.  
"A spoonful of..." He looked into the bags Sakura had bought and brought out a carton of ice-cream. "...ice-cream for your troubles." he said softly. He sat down next to her. Sakura started to cry harder. She didn't deserve his kindness. But she couldn't help it. She let go of Bella and went into Gaara's chest. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Sakura tightly and pulled her into his lap. They just sat there hugging and crying. Sakura was crying so much that he could feel the moisture through his shirt. He started to rock her back and forth. After a little while he started to sing.  
"No matter how I wait I can't go  
like a dummy crying, next to you  
Only gave me pain, without you noticing  
Are you telling me to leave?

Bo go ship da (I miss you) Bo go ship da  
To the point where I hate myself  
I want to cry. I want to kneel down  
If only everything didn't happen.

Searching the memories where I loved you crazily.  
Those memories haunt me  
But i can't hide from this love any longer  
I shouldn't do this

Bo go ship da Bo go ship da  
I won't go, I'll just wait here  
Like a fool crying beside you  
I don't know why you had to hurt me  
I won't leave, I'll keep on waiting 

Bo go ship da Bo go ship da  
At times you may hate me~~.  
I want to cry~~ kneel down for me  
It may turn out that there is nothing we can do about it...  
The memory of being madly in love  
I find you in those memories  
We couldn't have been more in love  
I won't choose this for you  
I will never let it happen  
But I'll miss you as you're dead 

Bo go ship da Bo go ship da  
At times you may hate me~~  
I believe this is the right way  
I'm leaving to go to you  
I want to forget that you're dead"

Sakura had stopped crying and was now just sniffling. Gaara's voice was soft and the song was slow and painful to listen to. It was such a sad song. She really felt like crying again just listening to Gaara sing. His chest vibrated as he sang. It was so soothing. She started crying again. But softly. She couldn't help it. The song just tugged so badly at her heart. Gaara had stopped singing by now. Sakura looked up at him.  
"That's so beautiful. How come I've never heard that song?" Sakura asked. Gaara looked down at her.  
Giving a soft sigh Gaara replies, "Because I've never actually shown this to anyone. Or sang..."  
"Why not. It's so beautiful." Sakura half whined.  
Gaara gave a small sad smile to Sakura. "I just...I couldn't...it's private to me I guess..." Sakura formed an oh with her mouth. They sat there for a little while longer, no one saying anything. Sakura tried to get up to put away the groceries but Gaara wouldn't let her. He had his head on her shoulder and wouldn't let go.  
"Can we stay like this a little bit longer...please." He asked. Sakura just couldn't say no so she stopped fidgeting and waited. After a while Gaara let her go. She looked up at him. She noticed that his eyes were kind of glassy. She slowly got up and went to the kitchen.  
"Do you want anything?" Sakura asked. Half screaming.  
"I can hear you..." Gaara said, he had followed Sakura to the kitchen.  
"Sorry." Sakura whispered.  
"It's ok." Gaara whispered back. "Do you have any hot cocoa?" Gaara asked.  
Sakura shook her head. "Sorry diet..." She said.  
Gaara tilted his head. "I'm sorry but...people actually do that? And anyway...why are YOU on a diet..." He moved closer to her. "From where I'm standing you look perfect." He put his hands on her hips and leaned down. Sakura got pink.  
"You're too close to see anything but my face." Sakura said, breathlessly.  
"Do I really need to see anything else?" Gaara asked, leaning even closer. At this point they were around five cm apart. His breath was tickling her face and his nose was barely touching hers.  
"Is this ok for you?" He asked softly. Sakura slowly nodded her head.

He leaned in closer.

**That's it for now :) hope you enjoyed lol R&R :) it'll make me happy lol jk jk Well I hope you guys really enjoyed it and I hope you can't wait for the next chapter.**


	9. Snap

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I know this is really really late but my Internet went down and I just got it back so this is for everyone who reviewed last chapter. Dedicated to yoyoyo :) hope I remembered that right :)**

Sakura's eyes slowly closed. Her mind had gone blank. She couldn't think straight. Her head was spinning.

_ 'Was this really happening? Was she really here right now? With him._' she thought. Her heart raced. She kind of wished he would get it over with. At this point she could feel the presence of his lips. His hot breath. She shivered a little bit. Her knees were getting wobbly.

_ 'Just a little bit farther._' she thought.

"Ok so I found...do you want me to leave?" A small voice said in the background.

Sakura felt the connection instantly break. It hurt a little. She turned her head to see Lola.

Her hand on her hip, her head cocked to the side like Gaara. In her hands were a few bags. A sly smile was on her face.

"I could always come back if you want." She said her eyebrows wiggling.

"No. You're fine. Now why are you here?" Gaara asked. He had walked a few feet away. The warmth that had come with him there had left. Sakura shivered at the sudden cold.

Lola gave them a good look. "I could ask you the same thing." She said winking a Gaara. "I'm here on business and you?"

Gaara grew tense. _'How could he explain it to her._' he stiffened his shoulders.

"Just being a friend." He said, not sure what else to say.

Sakura froze_. 'Friends...that's all he thought her as... It made sense...someone like him. With her...crazy...'_

Lola looked over at her.

"Yeah, just being a friend." Sakura said smiling. "Now why are you here?"

"Like I said business. We need to get your measurements and find your color and outfit. Not to mention what heel size to get and manicures and pedicures." Lola said, her smile getting a glow. She really loved what she did.

Sakura paused. "Wait... You couldn't possibly mean..." Sakura said, groaning.

"Hell YEAH!" Lola half screamed. "It's defiantly what you think I mean." Her smile widened.

"I'm lost..." Gaara said.

Both girls looked over at him. Lola was smiling, happiness radiating off her. While Sakura looked like she wanted to crawl under a hole. "Model!" They both said at the same time. Lola with a cheer and Sakura with a groan.

"Ok..." Gaara said. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes." Lola said. "You'll only hinder the process."

Gaara nodded. He looked over at Sakura and gave her a look. He looked away and walked to Lola.

He gave her a hug and said, "See you later sis." With that he walked out the door.

Lola turned back to Sakura after watching him leave.

"What's up?" She asked tilting her head toward the door. Sakura froze.

"What do you mean?" She said trying to smile it off.

"I'm not stupid Sakura I can see that you like him."

"Then why are you asking?" Sakura said defensively.

"Because I wanted to hear it from you. Just like I want to hear it from Gaara." Lola said. She moved to the couch. She put down the bags and walked into the kitchen.

"I don't mind. I think it would even be a good thing for Gaara. Just don't hurt him. It would break him." Lola looked at the stove. "May I have some?" She asked smiling. Sakura looked at her. She smiled back.

"Of course." She said.

Once they finished their tea and biscuits they got to "work". Which was pretty much them having fun. Not what Sakura had expected at all. Lola was an amazing person it turned out. She was really fun and playful. She was pretty much the opposite of what Gaara was. They gossiped and talked about the latest fashion -to which Sakura was surprised that she could even follow.

Lola laughed. "Yep. Kiba always gets a kick from saying that he would tell everyone. Of course he never would. Gaara would kill him, so to speak." Lola laughed again.

Sakura laughed. That was the funniest story she had ever heard. Gaara didn't look like the type of person to do that. Which was what made it even funnier.

"Ok. So we are defiantly keeping the black, white and light-pink. Anything darker and it will contrast with your hair color." Lola said, she always smiled. But it a good way.

"Ok that sounds good. What about the greens?" Sakura asked.

"They're tricky. We need to find the right color or else it'll dull your eyes. So right now it's a maybe." Lola took out a vibrant shade of green. She held it up against Sakura. "See this shade would look good on me because my skin tone is darker than you. You're too fair for this color and your eyes are too bright for it. So this shade wouldn't work."

Lola turned around. And Sakura got a small glimpse of her back. There was a white line going across it. It looked pretty deep. Sakura wasn't sure if she saw right but it looked like a scar. Lola turned around and saw Sakura staring.

"What?" She asked becoming guarded. "Is something wrong?"

Sakura looked her in the eye but didn't fail to notice her bringing her shirt up. "Nothing." Sakura said. "I just thought that I found a really good color for me but...eehh I changed my mind." Sakura said laughing a little.

Lola instantly brightened. "What color?"

"Ummmm...a light tannish brown." Sakura said laughing a little.

Lola tilted her head to the side. Her face scrunched. "No. You're right to rethink that." Lola said laughing. "A more solid brown would do you better."

She made a small face. "Ummm...Sakura...would i be imposing if I asked to order some food? I'm hungry." Lola said shyly. Sakura looked a bit baffled.

"Of course you can." She laughed a little. "I'll even join you. I haven't eaten in a while." Lola's shoulders got more relaxed.

"I'll order." She said. "I know this amazing little store near here."

"Ok!" Sakura said. "My treat." She smiled. Lola's face dropped.

"No." She said sharply. "My treat. It would be rude."

"Yeah. Of me." Sakura said. Sakura gave her a look. She stuck out her tongue and went to get the phone. "What's the number?" Sakura said. Lola looked a little scared.

"098-765-4321. Though just tell them that Lola your also ordering for Lola when you're done with your order." Lola said.

Sakura called the number and walked over to Lola. "What do they have?" She asked.

Then a voice came on the other side. It was Ten-Ten.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Ten-Ten said.

Sakura gave a nice little laugh. "The usual, please." She said laughing again.

Ten-Ten laughed on the other end. "Of course. Anything else?"

"For once yes." Sakura said. "Can I also get the usual for Lola?"

Ten-Ten giggled on the other line. "Of course. It'll be there soon."

"Ok bye Ten-Ten." Sakura looked over at Lola who was biting her finger nail. Sakura walked over to her.

"You ok? You look kind of pale." Sakura put her hand on Lola's shoulder.

Lola looked over at her. "I have a hyper active thyroid gland. So I eat like crazy. Don't make fun of me when you see the amount of food that you ordered just for me."

Sakura looked at Lola. She laughed. "Is that why you're worried?" Sakura said smiling. Lola looked over at her. "My eldest brother has the same thing. And my youngest brother is bipolar and has ADHD." Sakura said laughing. "It's nothing new to me." Lola looked over at her. She gave her a small smile.

"Having this was horrible for me as a child." Lola said.

Sakura gave her a small hug. "I understand." She said.

Lola hugged her back tightly. "No. You don't." Lola let go and took out some more fabric from her bag.

"What do you think about this one?" she asked holding it up against Sakura's face.

"It's beautiful." Sakura said. Sakura's face scrunched up.

Lola was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

Sakura and Lola both got up to get it. They didn't speak as they walked to the door. Sakura opens the door and two men come at them. They put their hands over the girls' mouths.

**Kekeke I felt like being evil. Well there you have it folks. Enjoy. :)**


	10. Could It Be?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. This one is dedicated to maidsama4real. :) **

**Thank you :)**

**P.S. Sorry for the late update :P just couldn't do it till now. Enjoy anyway **

**;)**

Time slowed down and the world blacked out for Sakura. She let her reflexes take over and her mind shut down. Her hands and arms moved on their own accord. All she could hear was her blood rushing through her ears. Time sped up again for Sakura.

Lola froze for what seemed like such a long time but in truth was only a fraction of a second. She felt her arms move then. She felt her feet shuffle. Her mind working into overtime. Trying to make up for the lost time. Sakura snapped back to reality as soon as she had the kidnapper on the floor with his hands behind his back. She looked over to Lola to make sure she was ok. As she looked over the person that Lola was pining on the floor was...

"Kiba?" She said in disbelief. She looked down at her prisoner and saw that it was Naruto.

A voice came from the door. "I told them it wasn't a good idea." Gaara said. Hinata , next to him, sighed.

"_**What...was going on?**_" Sakura thought. She was so confused.

"Please get off...I can't breathe." Naruto gasped underneath her. She only just realized that her palm was pressed onto his throat. Naruto actually looked a little scared. She slowly got up, away from Naruto.

"Damn...Sakura, who knew! I didn't know you were another Lola." Naruto laughed. He held his collar bone for a while.

"Stop being a baby Naruto you deserved this one." Gaara said sighing. "I'll apologize for them.."

"It's fine, you just scared us a bit is all." Sakura laughed smiling at Gaara and Hinata. She looked over at Lola who was still playfully tormenting Kiba. They looked really good together. Sakura looked back a Gaara and Hinata.

"Well don't just stand there come on in!" she said with a bright smile.

Naruto moved farther into the apartment. He looked from side to side like a child in a candy store. Kiba followed suit. Lola bounced behind him. Hinata gave Sakura a quick hug and went to the kitchen. Everyone was off somewhere leaving Sakura and Gaara alone. Sakura raised her head and looked over at Gaara. He was watching her, kind of...summing her up. She looked him in the eye. They stared at each other for a while. Sakura saw a cold gaze looking at her, emotionless. She got scared that maybe what happened between them before might have done this. Her heart skipped. Gaara's reaction made her think that he could read her mind. He looked away and Sakura saw a blush begin to form. She gave a small sigh of relief. When Gaara looked back he saw her smiling at him. She moved out the way allowing Gaara to pass her by on his way in. His hand accidentally flickered against Sakura's. They both took a sharp intake of breath.

"Yo! Gaara! You've got to see this!" Naruto screamed from somewhere in the house. Gaara took a quick look at Sakura then went to go find Naruto. Lola and Kiba appeared from out of nowhere.

"So..." Kiba started, "What was..." Lola continued, "that?" they said at the same time. Sakura took a step back, she gave a small creeped out laugh.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Oohh...nothing." they said in unison again. They smiled the same way at the same time. Then they just walked away toward Hinata. Who had been watching with interest during that whole time. When Sakura looked over her and Hinata's eyes locked. Then she did something Sakura had never seen her do before. She gave a sly smile and winked. Her look was one of ~I know everything~! Sakura blushed. But she couldn't possibly know...everything. At least not about what had happened between her and Gaara. If anything happened at all. Sakura's small frame shivered a bit as she closed the door.

**Kekeke ;)**


	11. Crazy Start

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. And this one is dedicated to starkiss666. Thank**

**you. :3**

Sakura woke up the next morning as usual. In her warm comfortable bed. She raised her arms above her head and stretched. Her eyes flickered open and she looked over at the window.

"Uuuuggggghhh!" Sakura moaned. She rolled over and let her arm drop over the side of her bed. Her hand brushed against something soft. She pet it affectionately. Her other hand went down to pick up the tiny pup. A hand smack Sakura's. She pulled back in shock and slowly peaked over the side of the bed.

"What in &$*'s name are you doing?" Said the tiny pixie like figure at the bottom.

"Lola?" Sakura groaned.

"I would like to point out just how "intelligent" you sound right now." said a small voice from somewhere in the corner of the room. It was Hinata, cuddling with Bella.

"You really shouldn't do that with a dog." Lola said. "Especially if it's a puppy."

Sakura turned over in her bed and covered her head with a pillow. She popped back out.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Maybe around 12..." Lola answered nonchalantly. "...12!" She screamed. She jumped out of her makeshift bed and hopped around looking for an extra pair of cloths. Bella got scared and jumped out of Hinata's arms and into the living room. Sakura jumped right up.

"Shit!" She screamed. "I have some work today!" She, too, then ran off into the bathroom. Hinata raised an eyebrow and silently got up to find Bella.

About thirty minutes later Sakura and Lola were both dressed. They ran into the living room. Both out of breath and both were looking flushed. Hinata on the other hand was sitting on the couch with Bella, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Hinata said looking over at them. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No time!" Lola and Sakura said at the same time.

"Really? What time do you guys have to be at your work?"

"10!" Lola said. "9!" Sakura screamed after her.

"Oh...well I would like to point out that it's only 7:30." Hinata said, innocently batting her eyelashes.

Sakura and Lola both froze. In unison the turned toward Hinata. "What..?" They asked.

"It's only 7:30." Hinata said, a little slower this time. Lola dropped down on the floor. Sakura fell right next to her. Hinata gave a small laugh. Bella went over to Sakura and licked her face.

"What's for breakfast?" Sakura gave a small sigh. Hinata laughed again.

"There's some left over take out." she smiled at the two. "I'm gonna go shower."

Both of the girls nodded and went to the fridge. By the time that both Lola and Sakura were done eating Hinata had come back from taking a shower. She walked down the stairs to the first floor. She smiled at them both.

"So what do we have for today?" she asked the two.

They both replied, "Work.".

Hinata nodded. "Well I have to go home and get ready for a rendezvous." she gave the girls hugs and a shy smile and walked out the door to her car.

Lola and Sakura watched her go off. They give each other a suspicious look and

then smiled.

"10 bucks." Lola said.

"20." Sakura shot back. They both shook hands, smiling evilly at each other.

**Well that's all you get for now. Haha sorry to leave it off this short but I**

**have already begun the next chapter. :) Or at the very least I know what's going to happen. xD**


	12. Mixed

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. Thank you byinj for reviewing. I love it when ****you guys review. :)**

Sakura and Lola part ways. Zooming in we see a smiling Sakura waving Lola off. Her green eyes sparkling but underneath there lies a layer of worry. And maybe a little bit of anxiety. Her jaw line is tense and so are her shoulders. Her small and delicate hand clutches her purse. She has on a loose shirt, just tight enough to slightly show off her curves. Her jeans conform to her legs. Her feet in gladiator sandals. She turns around and locks the house door in a swift movement. A small sigh escapes her lips. She straightens her shoulders, places her sunglasses on her nose and walks off.

Sakura walks into a glass building. Bustling with people. Everyone on a phone and rushing in every direction to get somewhere important. Sakura gives another sigh and walks to the front desk. The lady at the front desk didn't even raise her head as Sakura walked up. Her hair was up in a loose bun, vigorously typing on the keyboard in front of her.

"Excuse me. I have an appointment." Sakura politely spoke.

The lady kept on typing without ever looking up at Sakura. "Of course you do. What's your name?"

Sakura rummaged through her purse till she got a small card out. "Kagome Hikaru...?"

For the first time the lady looked up at Sakura. Her small brown eyes looked Sakura over. "You don't sound too sure." her eyebrow arched as she scanned Sakura.

Sakura gives a small cough to clear her throat. "Yep. That's my name." Sakura said. The lady gives Sakura another once over and looks at the computer.

"I don't have you marked down with an appointment." She said, not looking at Sakura.

"Did you check THE list?" Sakura asks sweetly. Clearly irritated at this point at the lady. The lady slowly brings her head up and looks Sakura square in the face. Her expression shocked.

"What list." She said stiffly, regaining her composure.

"You know what list." Sakura shoots back. " I don't have time for this. Just look up my name. It's on The list."

"No one from The list uses the front door." Her eyes going into slits.

"I was instructed to use the front door." Sakura whispers back. The lady didn't say anything as she pulls out a key. She unlocks the middle drawer on the other side of the desk. All the while looking at Sakura. As if she would disappear if she had to look back. Sakura gives her a soft smile. No one from The List does use the front door so she couldn't be too upset. The lady looks through the list.

"Department 8." she says softly after a short while. On the page there was a small key with Kagome on it, which she hands to Sakura. Sakura gives a small bow and walks away.

Sakura got to Department 8 just as the big bell tower struck 9. She gave a small sigh of relief and opens the door. Pain sure had gone through a lot of trouble to do this. Even giving her an alias. It was a little strange. Inside was a photo shoot. People were starting to put it up. The photographer- Sakura knew him all too well, it was Hyuuga Hiashi -was talking to...yeah you guessed it Sasuke... Sakura's mind reeled, thinking.

'_No...please tell me it's not with him..._' As soon as she finished that thought Sasuke turns his head as if he could hear her mind. They're eyes catch for a second. Hiashi turned his head to follow Sasuke's gaze. Sakura quickly turns her head. The last thing she needs was for Hinata's dad to recognize her. Quickly she runs to her dressing room.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He only got a small glimpse of her but he was sure it was the same girl that he saw before.

'_Is she stalking me?_' he thought, a little amused. Hiashi was saying something but at this point Sasuke wasn't listening. He excuses himself and went after the girl he saw. It was easy to spot her due to her bright, pink hair. He sees her disappear behind a corner. Though when he reaches the corner he can't find her. He gives a frustrated sound and walks away.

_'Like it matters anyway. Just as long as she doesn't get in my way._" He thought to himself. '_Again.'_'

Time was irrelevant to Sakura right now. She didn't think much about time, like how much time had passed, how slow or fast. She was in her own world. At some point there had been a lady who came in and had done her makeup and hair. Another had came in to give her the clothes that she was going to wear for the first shoot. At one point Sakura had looked in the mirror and saw not herself but someone entirely different. She remembered hoping that Hiashi wouldn't recognize her. Or Sasuke for that matter. As soon as she thought his name her hand tingled, it became warm. Almost as if it remembered the feel of him against it. Sakura hit her hand against the desk, it becomes numb. She gets up and walks to the door.

'_Ready or not._' She thinks. Turns out she wasn't ready. She had managed to get all the way to the photo shoot but just as she was getting on the stage-thingy...she tripped. And to make matters even better she tripped right into Sasuke. Her face was against his chest. She could barely make out a heart beat. A cold shudder ran through her body.

"Are you OK?" Sasuke asks with concern. Sakura looks up and saw different. Though his voice was filled with concern and his face was worried, his eyes were clearly irritated. She pulls back from him. He gave her a look and turns toward Hiashi.

"What's the theme?" He asks. His hands were at his side and he was relaxed. But to Sakura's trained eyes she noticed that his muscles weren't. He was on edge. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Couple." Hiashi said, quickly and brutally, like a true businessman. Sakura coughs a little and turned her back to Sasuke. As she turns she notices Sasuke looking at her with a questioning look.

_'This is just getting awkward...' _Sakura thinks to herself. Her body tenses up. She feels Sasuke holding her waist and his chin on her shoulder. She has the instant urge to just melt into his arms. But something was off. Maybe it was the fact that he was holding her a bit to loosely, as if he didn't want to touch her, or maybe it was his body temperature. He was cold.

'_Maybe this is what a vampire feels like_.' Sakura thinks. Her body responses though to Sasuke and fell in a bit.

"This feels nice, right?" Sasuke whispers in her ear. He grips her a little harder, maybe too hard for Sakura's comfort but she doesn't really care.

"It feels fine." She got goosebumps over her arms, most likely from the cold that was coming off him.

Sasuke gave a soft chuckle. "You like this?" He took her hair and placed it on the other side. His lips almost touching Sakura's neck.

"This is good. But I have enough of these try something cheerful. Like smiles maybe." Hiashi intervened. "Something lighthearted and cute."

Sasuke nodded. He released Sakura and holds out his hand. Sakura took it shyly. He smiles at her. She smiles back, a little bitterly.

The photo shoot went on like that for a while. Sasuke was really kind and he offered her advice. Things were going good. Hiashi has gotten all of the photos he had wanted and doesn't even noticed who Sakura really is. Sakura was about to leave when Hiashi called after her.

"There's one more shoot."

Sakura stops dead in her track. '_What's left?_' She thinks.

"There's still the swimsuit portion. You were told about this, right?" Hiashi said in his usual business tone.

"Of course..." Sakura says hastily. "I was just...um...changing." She gives a small laugh. Hiashi gave her a look but didn't press any farther. Sakura quickly shuffles to her dressing room. She locks the door behind her. On the dresser is a swimsuit. A small two piece string swimsuit. Sakura walks over to it and looks it over. Gingerly she put it on. After she is done she looks at herself in the mirror. She puts her hair down. It falls past her shoulders, in loose curls and frames her face really well. She takes one big sigh and leaves the room. She feels other people eying eye. She walks up to the photo shoot which has changed to a beach. As she walks up Sasuke turns his head. The lazy-I-don't-care look fades from his eyes and a sort of light takes over. He clearly checks her out. Hiashi comes over and pushes Sakura toward Sasuke.

"Just pretend that I'm not here. Have fun frolicking in the beach." He said, not even looking at Sakura.

"More than happy too." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He takes Sakura by the hand and pulls her slowly into the beach.

At some point Sasuke had picked her up over his shoulder and had thrown her into the beach. It was a fun and Sakura was laughing, along with Sasuke.

"OK. That's it. Thank you for your time." Hiashi says as he rolls up his camera.

As soon as he said that Sasuke turns back to his normal self. So in other words he keeps to himself and giving death glares to almost everybody. Sakura sighs as she walks back to her dressing room. Along the way Sasuke stops her.

"You did a good job today." Sasuke said and walks away, smiling at Hiashi on his way out.

Sakura shakes her head and moves away.

Class, if that's what you wanted to call it, had become boring. The black room with it's padded walls became suffocating. The grumbling from the A/C and the droning coming from that guy's mouth accompanied with the sighs from Kiba's lips becoming increasingly more annoying. And the flying paper, ninja, throwing stars from Naruto became unbearable. Gaara didn't know how much longer he could take this for. This whole thing was grinding on his nerves. He watched the clock on the opposite wall slowly move in big hand. In a small fit of irritability and anger he tousled his hair. Their mentor took notice.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Gaara?" he asked in his nasally voice. He took his glasses off from the bridge of his nose and stared down at Gaara. Gaara looked back at him straight in the eye.

"Yeah. I don't know what it is though. I don't know if it's the fact that we're learning about music and not making it. Or you voice. I still can't decide." Grimacing at the man upfront, Gaara leaned back in his chair and tilted it so it stood on one set of legs. He stared at the man, making sure not to back down. From the back of the room Naruto was trying hard not to burst out into a fit of laughter, which wasn't going well since it sounded like he was going to choke. Soon a banging of the desk was accompanied by the choking sound. Kiba turned his head, a small attempt to try and hide his smile. Gaara raised an eyebrow. In a way challenging the man to say anything. Of course he didn't. He just pinched his nose and said some curse in French.

"Oui oui. (Yes yes.)" Gaara said back to him with an almost triumphant smile. "Manger mon pantalon, vous vous porcine dirigez. (Eat my shorts, you swine head.) Oh yeah. You're not the only one who speaks French."

In the back Naruto finally burst out laughing, well more like howling. Banging his fists on the table. Kiba finally let out a small laugh. Gaara shook his head.

"Stop that Naruto. It's just plain old annoying." Naruto let out one last laugh and shut his mouth. Gaara got up and walked toward the door.

"What's the point if being in a recording room but not recording anything?" With that he walked out. Naruto also got up and grabbed his sunglasses, leaving Kiba and the man on the room.

Kiba gave a sigh and walked up toward the man. Patting him on the shoulder and said, "Désolé à ce sujet. Il signifie pas de mal.(Sorry about that. He means no harm.)" And he too walked out the door.

It was around seven o'clock. Sakura was heading home, back from the photo shoot. She couldn't help but remember the feel of Sasuke. Her mind wondered off on that thought till it came across another... Gaara.

Sure enough we zoom out. The soft evening glow allows us to barely see a man shrouded in darkness. A man with a mission. A mission to obliterate two birds and create a 'god' with only but one stone. His camera, once hanging from his neck, was in his hands. Plenty of photos at his disposal.

**There you have it! This one came out pretty long. It's a treat for you guys. xD ** **Anyway, now it is summer so I will mostly be either posting chapter very ** **quickly, but short, or not as fast but longer. Now I need feedback on something. ** **I don't know if I should add some lemon to the mix. Not yet but later. And I was ** **wonder if anyone would like me to keep that separately. As in two chapters that ** **are identical except one has the lemon in it and the other doesn't. What do you ** **think?**


	13. Shit

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. R&R =)**

'_Everything is just supposed to work out, right. Everything is supposed to be good_.' Gaara thought. He walked down the street, head hung low and shoulders drooping.

'_Things like this shouldn't be happening._' Bitterness ran through his body. And anger. Lots and lots of anger.

_'I don't need them. I don't WANT them.'_ He screamed in his head._ 'They don't want me either. Never did._' Sadness mixed with bitterness swept through him.

'_After all this time. After all that pain. 'Fuck them! Send them straight to hell!_' His anger flared. He brought his head up, put his sunglasses on and kept walking.

The sun was peeking through the clouds. Just rising from a long night of sleep. Sakura had gotten up early today. Her mood was high and she just overall felt good. As she walked through her apartment, to get her mail, she smiled and said hello. By the time that Sakura was at her mailbox she had said hi to everyone. She smiled as she opened it. Inside was a small thin envelope and a package. She grabbed both and went back to her room.

Sasuke woke up in his nice cold bed. He ruffled his hair and got up. He did his business in the bathroom then went to go grab something to eat. He was pouring himself a cup of milk when his eyes caught a package on the floor. He rose his eyebrow and went to investigate.

Lola had just gotten word of what had happened. Her fury was unmatched. She couldn't believe it. _'How DARE they! If they so much as..!'_

"UUUGHHH!" She screamed. Her grunt bouncing off her office walls. Her secretary came in.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked with genuine worry. Lola looked at her fondly and gave a small smile.

"An aspirin and some fizzy water, please." She asked kindly. The secretary nodded her head and soon came back with what Lola asked for.

"Oh! Thank you so much, love." Lola said as she took the items.

"If there's anything else at ALL. I'll be right outside." She smiled and walked out the office.

_'I love that girl.'_ Lola thought to herself. Soon after she finished with her water Lola picked up her phone and called Gaara. He didn't pick up till at least the third ring.

"Hello." Gaara's voice said on the other line, sounding very depressed.

"Hey. I called to see how you were doing and to ask if..."

"No!" Gaara sharply said, cutting her off. "Never."

"Ohh." OK, I see. So you're not doing so well, then."

"Yeah. It's like they expect..! I don't even fucking know. All I do know is NO. Don't even fucking bother. No good will come out of it. None!" He menacingly whispered.

"I... They seem since..." Gaara cut Lola off again.

" No, it's a fucking scam. After all they've done. Hmph. The only thing they can do now is leave us the fuck alone." Lola sighed.

Sakura raced through the building. On her way in she didn't even stop for the security guard and secretaries. She rampaged right on through. Her hands holding a package.

Pain was enjoying his day. Nothing to worry about. '_Nothing at all._' He exhaled contently. Then he heard a commotion outside his office. His eyebrow twitched and he gave a frustrated sigh. Slowly getting up and going over to see what was going on. He got up and went outside to investigate. As soon as he opened the door he got an elbow to the face.

He picked up the package carefully. _'Who knows what's in it. Fans are fucking crazy.'_ But as soon as he was able to fully see the package he knew what it was.

'_Really? Nothing else. At all?_' His eyebrow twitched in anger. He dropped it back onto the floor and walked away. He didn't have time for this. He had to go to Seoul for a stupid photo shoot in an hour. As he walked back to his room he turned around to give the package one last look. He looked from side to side and the decided to go back and pick it up.

_'Wouldn't hurt to at least look. Right?_' he thought as he walked back to his bedroom to pick out his cloths. _'I need something to do on the plane, no?'_

Lola was booked for the whole day. She knew she shouldn't have put off the runway till later. It was in a few days and she still had to pick out at least one other model.

"Why do I get myself into these kind of things!" She screamed to the ceiling. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her secretary look over in mild concern. This happened often enough for her to get used to this. Lola often screamed so this wasn't anything new. She had so much to do that the stress got to her sometimes.

"This is hopeless!" Lola said. "How is my schedule going to fit!"

Just then Kiba walked in through the double glass doors holding a picnic basket and two champagne glasses. He smiled at her and raised his eyebrow. Lola sadly shook her head.

"Way to much work. I don't think I'll ever be able to leave this office." She whimpered.

"Who said anything about leaving." Kiba purred back at her as he placed the blanket on the floor and set out the champagne bottle.

"But leaving your desk. Now that's do able." He laughed as he held out a full glass. Lola contemplated and soon smiled.

"I guess I could squeeze you in." Her and Kiba laughed as she sat down.

Pain held the frozen peas over his right eye. He was sitting back in his office, Sakura sitting in front of him with her head hung low and a bag of frozen peas on the arm of the chair she sat on, with her elbow promptly placed on it.

"Ok." What brings you here?" Pain asked slowly.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't..."Pain cut her off with a raise of his hand.

"No. This is in the past. It doesn't matter. What matters is why you're here." Pain replied. "You got your check, yes?"

"Of course. I received it. Thank you. I'm here regarding this." Sakura placed a open package on his desk.

"I see..." Sakura muffled a laugh. Pain gave her a death stare. "What is it?" Pain growled at her while pointing at the package.

"Blackmail. Psycho. Evil killer. Zombie. I made a few theories." Sakura replied with some giggles.

"Be serious about this will you. Can't you see..." Another giggle from Sakura. "You know I'm not blind, right?" Sakura nodded. "This is a serious matter. You came barging in here like a water buffalo. And now you're laughing?"

Sakura gave a small cough. "Of course. I deeply apologize. I don't know what to make of this, brother. I'm...well I'm scared." Sakura trembled as she said this. Her face shrouded halfway in shadow. Pain sat back in his chair. Package on his lap.

Gaara got back at the apartment at around 6:30. His stomach was growling and he was in desperate need for a glass of ice-cold water. As soon as he entered he placed his keys on the table along with his sunglasses. Not paying much attention he didn't realize the package on the desk. He checked the answering machine on his way to the kitchen.

** "_One. New. Message. : Hey! It's Lola. I'm at the restaurant. Come and have dinner with me. Well. I guess I'll wait for you here. Talk to you later, big bro._"**

His eyebrow rose after the message was done. '_Dinner? Without Kiba? How unusual of her._' He didn't think much on it though. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing. Not even a full bottle of water. He gave a sigh and walked over to his room. Opening his closet he found a nice pair of black jeans and dressy-looking shirt. He didn't care much for anything but food. Quickly he got dressed and was out of the house in less than thirty minutes.

On the plane Sasuke was enjoying a movie. And by enjoying I mean he was simply bored out of his mind. '_No good movies and nothing to do.'_ Sasuke mentally groaned. He could feel his legs getting stiff. He got up to wake them. As soon as he got up he noticed the package on the shelve. He looked it over and shrugged his shoulders. '_Not much else to do._' He sat down and opened the package.

The first thing that he noticed was a magazine. Specifically the magazine with the photo shoot he had just finished with that girl. The only problem was that where her face should have been was scratched out. Pieces of paper fiber hung onto the cover jacket.

"What an odd thing to do." Sasuke thought out loud. _'Even for Him.'_

He opened to where their photos were. Every one of Sakura's faces were scratched out. Sasuke looked at the very bottom where it said the names of the models. Kagome Hikaru was crossed off and Sakura Haruno stood next to it. Underneath "_lies_" was written in bold black ink.

"Sakura." Sasuke mumbled. He had never asked her what her name was. As he flipped through the pages his eye caught a glimpse of something else in the package. He placed the magazine on his armchair and took out the paper left in the package.

**_"Hello."_ It read._ "I have always wished to thank you. But I am not sure as how to do it. A simple 'Thank you.' would never be enough. So instead I have thought of a plan. A plan to make you a god to this generation. I, personally, will destroy Gaara and Sakura. I just hope you will take their hearts in the end."_**

On the bottom was a drawing of hands coming out at Sasuke. Inside the hands were two human hearts. Not the ones that kids drew but the kind that you would find in an anatomy book. Sasuke threw the paper across the plane floor. '_That...is just sick._' He thought to himself. _'That's not him. No way. So, which fucking sick bastard is it?_'

As soon as Pain finished everything he looked back up at Sakura.

"What...what is this?" He asked slowly. "What sick person would do this!" He screamed. He punched the table with his fist.

"I don't know." Sakura said. Her face emotionless. On the desk was the open magazine. Sakura's face was scratched off. Vulgar words were written all over it. Next to that was a piece of paper which only had one sentence:

**_"I will get you."_**

Underneath was a very detailed picture of Sakura getting painfully killed. The face, Sakura's face...forever in pure pain and agony.

"We... The first thing we do is get you to a new place. We'll need bodyguards and you can't go to work anymore. I'll call the cops and..."

"Stop. It's fine. It's probably someone who's head over heels for Sasuke and was just acting irrationally. The last thing we want to do is tell them we're scared. It's best to just act as if this package was never here." Sakura calmly explained. "Of course. If you do insist on the bodyguards. I will take up that offer."

Pain nodded his head. "You're right." He took a deep, calm breath. "You're right. Plenty of stars get things like this. Even Gaara got one once. It's harmless." Sakura nodded. Her stomach growled. Pain looked up at her and sighed.

"Let's go to dinner, it already 6:30. I know a nice restaurant." Sakura nodded. Grateful for the company because deep down she was scared beyond belief.

On his way out Gaara noticed a package addressed to him. He was curious but he didn't have enough time for it so he decided to look at it when once he got back. He locked the door behind him and went to his car. On his way to the restaurant. He walked out the door into the hallway. At the side of his eye he noticed a something. He turned his head but nothing was there. He shrugged his shoulders and continued to the parking lot. He got to his Audi Abt R8. Out of the side of his vision he noticed a shadow. He turned his head but nothing was there.

_'Again._' Gaara thought. He got into the car and turned the engine on. He slid into the lane and drove off. He couldn't help but look at his review mirror.

Sakura and Pain got to the restaurant. It was really fancy. There were chandlers hanging elegantly from the ceiling, and some from the walls. There were a few little ones all around but at the center of the room. It was big and splendid, it was made of glass and different colored crystals. The lighting was soft, sort of like candles were around. The color scheme was different shades of soft reds.

People were dressed in tuxes and dresses. Sakura started down at her clothes. She was totally under dressed. There was a long line of people waiting for a table. Pain on the other hand walked right up to the waiter. He mumbled something to the waiter who immediately took two menus and took them to a table.

Along the way Sakura noticed Lola. She was about to wave but she noticed the anger on Lola's face. She didn't know who the people were but they were pissing Lola off. Not the best thing. So she just got back to her table. She'd talk to Lola later, when she didn't look like she was about to murder someone.

Gaara got to the restaurant closely after Sakura did. He noticed that Sakura was with Pain. She looked really riled up and shaken down. So he didn't try to push her, since he wasn't in the mood either. He walked right past the people and went to talk to the waiter. People started to murmurers.

"God! This is the third time!" Some guy said in the line. Others murmured in agreement.

"My sister is already sitting down waiting for me. If you don't want to wait in a line that's sixty hours long, then make a reservation." Gaara said in a deadly tone. He didn't even bother to see what else they said, he just walked into dining area and went to find Lola. He caught Sakura because of her pink hair. She looked like she was about to wave over to someone but thought better of it. He followed her line of vision.

The only person at the table that he saw was Lola. He walked over to Lola. She turned around. She got up and hugged Gaara. Gaara looked over at the other people at the table. His blood boiled.

**Well. I'm a leave it there. =) Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry if it got a little confusing. :/ But I thought it turned out pretty well. :) And I'm sorry but FanFcition apparently doesn't like the idea of tabbing... :/**


	14. The Start of Chaos

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**This is dedicated to Tallen93. Your review really made me laugh. :D Also thanks ****to Cindy. :3**

Things just escalated. I really didn't want this to happen. Dishes-broken, tables-thrown, waiter-pushed, dignity-destroyed. No this thing wasn't me. Uuggh. I just...want to take it all back...sort-of.

Kiba got back at the dorm at around 9:45 and much to his surprise no one else was there. Not even Gaara. He noticed something odd though. A light in Gaara's room. When Clearly Gaara wasn't home. Gaara always knows when someone comes in. Like a sixth sense almost. Kiba heard something break in his room. Quietly he walked over to the kitchen where he proceeded to get the biggest knife he could find. He got his phone out and put in 9-1-1. He swallowed and walked toward Gaara's bedroom. The door was slightly opened giving Kiba just a small glimpse into the room.

Naruto had decided to take some time off. Not sure as to how to spend it he had called up Hinata. Last time just the two of them hung out Naruto had a pretty good time so he thought why not. Of course he had to be careful not to be seen with her or else the fans would go crazy and probably harass Hinata to death. By the time that Hinata came it was already 9 P.M. Upon arrival Naruto hugged Hinata.

"Let's go!" Naruto enthusiastically whispered to Hinata. Who was turning a bright red at this point.

"Where to?" She shyly said back. Naruto grinned. His whisker tattoos and upturned eyebrows giving him a mischievous look.

"Secret." He whispers right by her ear. Resisting the random urge to lick it.

By the time that I saw who else was sitting at the table I was already even angrier than before. But by the time I sat down. I was fuming and foaming at the mouth. Not really but in my mind I was. On the outside I was sleek. No emotions. My shades still on my face covering my eyes. Which I was sure were bloodshot because of the anger. I could feel a headache coming on but ignored it. Lola looked over at me a little sadly and anxious.

"Well?" Yeah. That was the only word I could muster. After so long that was it. My eyes slid over Lola to see what her reaction was. She understood. I could feel it. Next I slid over the other three people at the table.

**Temari:**

**Twenty-four years old. Birthday: August 23, 1986 Occupation: N/A Height: 5'5" ****Eye Color: Teal Hair Color: Blonde. **

**Kankuro:**

**Twenty-six years old. Birthday: May 15, 1984. Occupation: N/A Height: 5'9". ****Eye Color: Brown. Hair Color: Brown.**

Lastly was him. My 'father', if you could call him that. I tilted my head back. With a sleek motion I turned my head to Lola.

"You really are too kind. And forgiving."Lola gave a scornful laugh.

"Ha, they wish. They caught me here by surprise." Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Guess we can put stalking on the list now then."

From where Pain and I were sitting we couldn't see anything except Gaara. I got a knot in my stomach. I could tell from Gaara's shoulders that he wasn't happy.

"Maybe we should go and see what's going on?" I said, concern in my voice. I was about to get up when Pain spoke.

"No. This is their war. We should let them handle it." I loosened my muscles up again. The waiter come up.

"What can I get you?" he asked, notepad in hand.

"Two waters and two salads for a start. That will be all for right now, thank you." Pain said, I was still looking over at Gaara. Which the waiter took note of. He scuffled off with our order.

"You need to relax. You have enough worries. You don't need anymore." That was Pain's way of telling me not to get involved with other peoples business. But I couldn't help but worry over Gaara and I knew that neither could Pain. The waiter came back with our water.

"Have the two of you decided on anything else?" He asked.

"Some French fries." I said without thinking. Both Pain and the waiter gave me a look. _'Of course they wouldn't have French fries here._' I thought to myself. I could have face palmed myself if I wasn't in a FANCY restaurant.

Kiba slowly walked toward Gaara's room. He heard something else break. Through the cracked door he saw parts of the room. Everything, from what he could see, was broken and on the floor. He took another look at the knife in his hand. He looked around and noticed at long and heavy baseball bat. He tucked the knife away in his boot and took the baseball bat.

_' A long range weapon would be better._' He thought. He heard something else hit the floor. He clicked call on his phone and stuck it under a table. He opened the door.

Hinata had no idea as the where she was. A while ago Naruto had blind folded her, telling her it was a secret. She gave an inaudible sigh and sat in the passenger seat of some random car. She took this time to get a hold if her surroundings. The first thing she noticed was the smell in the car. It smelled really...fresh and clean. Like a mountain top, with a hint of mountain laurel. Next Hinata noticed that the car was just a little bit cold. The car seats were leather, clearly. The last thing she noticed was that it felt clean. She couldn't feel any trash on the floor.

"We're almost there." Naruto said like an enthusiastic child. "Are you feeling ok? Need to turn up the heat?"

"No, I am fine, thank you." Hinata said. "It's perfect in here. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Course not. But don't even bother asking about where we're going. I won't tell." Naruto said, turning playful serious at the end. Hinata gave a small laugh.

"Never. I was just wondering how you found this smell. I really like it." Hinata moved around until he was facing the window. Naruto's face softened.

"I think my father or mother smelled like this." He said softly. Hinata froze. Slowly she turned around to face Naruto.

"What do you mean." She asked softly. Resisting the urge to raise her hand.

"I never knew my folks. They died after I was born. But every time I try to remember them the only thing I get is this smell." Naruto gripped the steering wheel tighter. His knuckles turned white. He was waiting for sympathy or revolt from Hinata's end. Out of the corner of his eye he looked at Hinata.

Hinata felt the urge to cry. Instead she just said, "I can't imagine what that has to be like." As soon as she finished that sentence she gave a smile. "Well now you have two brothers." This time she went to touch Naruto. She caught his forearm and gave a small squeeze. Naruto raised an eyebrow. He felt the smile creep up on his lips.

"We're here."

Hinata brought her hand back. _'I hope I didn't hurt his feelings._' She thought since that was all that Naruto said.

All he needed was to keep the person in the room till the cops arrived. His heart was beating sixty beats per second. Slowly he pushed the door open. The door made the slightest creak. '_God I hope it's just a crazy fan._' He thought to himself. He stood to the side, waiting for the person inside to notice and come out. Apparently the person was thinking the same thing. Kiba gave a small sigh.

"Just come out and I'll let you go." He tried reasoning with the person inside Gaara's room. "I'm going to count to 3, ok? I don't want any trouble. 1...2..."

The waiter and Pain looked at me. Pain gave laugh. "Yes. That sounds good. Some french fries."

"We don't serve...French fries." The waiter said slowly. Paine looked him in the face.

"They can't be that hard to make." The waiter gave him a blank look.

"Go ask your manager." Paine finally said. Sakura gave a small giggle. Things were finally looking better for her. Paine and Sakura waited for the waiter to come back. They talked about various things. Such as a trip with the whole family- because that always worked out. Sakura retorted to Paine, who gave a laugh. The manager made an exception and had the cook make some fries. Everything seemed normal and was just fine until the noise came from Gaara's table.

"So what do you want?" Gaara asked getting straight to the point.

"How come you assume that we even want anything?" Temari said. Much to Gaara's surprise Temari actually made a good actress. Gaara made a snorting noise.

"After all you've done. You come back when Lola and I are at our best? No, of course you wouldn't want anything." A silence feel over the table. The longer Gaara stared at the three of them the angrier he got. Memories flashed back to the surface. Things he had long ago put back into the vault. He clutched the arms of the chair.

'_Breathe breathe._' He thought, trying to keep himself calm.

"We just want to be a family again." Kankuro said.

"Since when were we ever a family?" Gaara asked. "When you two got all of the toys and we got the beatings?" Gaara whispered, leaning in close. "Or maybe when you got to eat the whole lamb for holidays and we got the bones." Gaara looked at his father from the corner of his eye. He noticed the warm smile in his eyes from the memories. Gaara could feel himself snapping.

Gaara gave a smile. The smile he gives for photo shoots. The perfect smile. He leaned back in his chair. "But that's all behind us now, isn't it?" Gaara said, all the while smiling. He looked at the shock that rang through everyone's face. He took a really good look at his father. "I mean we are family. Right?" He held his hand over the table. His father took it. Gaara could tell he wanted something. "You see after I , we , ran away I learned a few things." Gaara kept his fathers hand. He squeezed tighter. "The first thing I learned... Was how to see past bullshit. The second thing? Well that I can easily show you."

Naruto gently pulled Hinata out of the car. When Hinata came out of the car Naruto went behind her. He took her blindfold off but he kept his hands in front of her eyes.

"What do you think?" Hinata gave a gentle laugh.

"I think that we're somewhere special." She said. Naruto gave a big laugh from behind got closer to her. He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." He felt the goosebumps form on Hinata's shoulders.

**Well I'm going to leave it there. :3 Hope you enjoyed. P.S. I got few things wrong. For one both Naruto and Kiba are 6'2" and Gaara is 6'4". I know really tall. Lol. Also from now on I'm going to spell Pain with an 'e' at the end. I think that's it. Lol **


	15. Miss Fucking Queen of Prison

** Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

**This one is dedicated to Eris-R-Renee. But thank you to everyone else, too! :3 ****R&R! 3 It makes me happy.**

**P.S. I meant to send this out yesterday but I had to get a haircut…SO I had to release it today.**

Gaara gripped his father's hand harder. He pulled toward his chest. At about five centimeters he swung it to the side. With his other hand he took his father's head and slammed it against the side of the table. He let go.

"See? I learned a few tricks." He gave his award winning smile again. A sharp intake of breath came from Lola.

Lola got up in a flash and came by Gaara's side. Everything was happening so fast. Their father swung. But instead of hitting Gaara he got Lola on the side of the head. Gaara snapped.

Before Kiba said three he walked into the room. He looked around and didn't see anyone. His first thought was the closet or under the bed. But he stood where he was.

"Come out. I really don't want any trouble." He called out to the empty room. He stood there for what seemed like forever. He knew it wasn't his imagination. For one the room was totally trashed. _'And , the clean freak, would never even dream about leaving his room like this, unlike Naruto._' He thought, a smile somewhat appeared on his face.

Another thing was that he could feel someone watching him. He just couldn't tell from where. He felt someone move behind him. He did a quick 180 and swung the bat. He felt it connect with the other person, just barely. Kiba got a look at the person. It was a girl. Her hair might have been blue or pink. She was kind of short maybe shorter that Sakura but taller than Lola. The girl turned around and hit Kiba in the head with something solid.

The lights went out in Kiba's head.  
*~~~~~~~~~*

Naruto put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata inhaled slowly.

"It's beautiful." She said when her eyes adjusted to the soft light.

They were on a cliff, away from the city. There was grass and small flowers on the ground. Hinata noticed that Naruto had taken his shoes off. It was dark out but the stars and the far away city lights that were on the other side of the sea gave them just the right amount of light. Hinata watched Naruto as he went back to the car to take out a picnic basket. The seaside breeze blew his hair around his face softly.

Hinata did a full 360 view of her surroundings. On one side was the sea and city on the other side was a small mountain and the trail that they had taken to get here. She walked over to the car. She noticed that she was right, he did keep it clean. She was almost certain that it was kept cleaner than him room. Hinata gave a small laugh at that thought.

Naruto popped his head out the trunk. He had a napkin in his mouth. Hinata rushed over to help Naruto who shook his head and looked up to the trunk door as if saying, _'just close that, please._'

As he got up he hit his head on the trunk. He shut his eyes tightly and scrunched up his face, tilting it over his right shoulder. Slowly he backed out, making sure not to hit anything again. Hinata quickly shut the trunk and went over to Naruto, taking the napkin- which turned out to be a cloth sheet- from Naruto's mouth.

Naruto smiled over to Hinata. "Thank you." He brought up his hands, displaying the goods. On one hand was a big picnic basket on the other was a bottle of wine and two glasses. He raised the hand with the wine a little higher. "We're both of age, right?" He asked with a childish smile.

Hinata thought for a second. _'Is this a good idea?_' This would be the first time that she would drink with someone besides family and Sakura. She bit her lip.

"You are of age...right?" Naruto asked, worry in his face, slowly and sadly lowering the bottle.

For a quick second Hinata thought, _'What if I say yes..._' But she put that thought away after looking at Naruto, who seemed like he'd throw himself over the cliff if she said yes.

"No. I'm 21." She said. Naruto's mischievous smile returned.  
*~~~~~~~~~*

The last thing that Kiba remember was a girl who- if he had taken a REALLY quick look- looked like Lola. Upon a closer look at his memory- which seemed to get foggier, even though he was fighting to keep it- he realized that the only reason that the girl in Gaara's room looked like Lola was because they both shared red hair- except Lola's was shinier. That thought was a totally bias notion from Kiba- though it was true.

The rest became blurry since Kiba's mind drifted. His mind became white hot fuzz. He sort of collapsed into a mind convulsion. His small sanctuary was destroyed in what seemed like a vat of holy fire. His mind came to a stopping halt when the pain invaded.

A blurry vision of sorts was coming to him through the pain. At first he thought he was outside laying down looking up at the sun- which was, and should come as no shock to you right now, so bright it looked white- when Lola poked her head in front of his line of vision.

"You OK?" She asked, worry on her face. Kiba brought his hand up to Lola's face and caressed her cheek softly.

"Yeah I'm fine, babe. I just have this weird headache." he brought his hand down to his temple, to message it but only making his head pound even harder.

"Yeah..." Lola said, except it didn't sound like Lola anymore. The voice turned husky and deeper, gruffy. Kiba looked confused, unsure of what was happening.

The vision changed into something less pleasant...to say the least. The room became darker with pulses of red and blue light. Lola morphed into a chubby black cop who had a five o'clock shadow. Kiba blinked- clearly flabbergasted.

Lola felt his fist make an impact with her jaw, colors burst in her head- like fireworks. Slowly she brought her hand to her jaw. She stood there for a second, waiting for the pain to subside. She noticed in that time frame the smile that Temari was trying to surpass. Lola tilted her head. She spit out the blood in her mouth on Temari's face.

"Something funny?" She asked, her voice dripping in venom. She wiped away the small bit of blood on her bottom lip with her thumb.

"What the hell was that for?" Kankuro interjected, placing a protective hand on Temari's shoulder.

"I just wanted to see her natural face, again. You know for old times' sake."

Lola said while picking up her purse, pulling out a scrunchy and tying her hair back.

"Leave it." Temari retorted back. "She was always a freak, even more than Gaara." Lola rolled her eyes.

"Yeah? And you were always poor. Just like 'daddy'." Lola sneered at Temari. "And you always will be." Lola said in a chipper voice.

Temari got up. "What?" Lola said. "You gonna fight me, toothpick?" She motioned for Temari to come on.

Gaara slugged the guy in the face. He felt his cheekbone break under his knuckles. Adrenaline pumped thorough his body. His father struggled under Gaara, who had him pinned at this point. Gaara was going to take another full-body swing.

Time slowed down for him. He felt as thick as lead as his hand lay suspend above his head. His father took this opportunity to grab Gaara by the neck and ram his head onto the floor. Gaara stood still, time still slow for him. Only one thought replayed in his head. It swam around and around clogging his brain.

'He's not worth it.' That thought ever strong, he had been waiting for this day since he was four. But now…

"You're not worth it." Escaped the words from Gaara's lips. The father stopped in mid-punch. He gave a scornful laugh and went for the punch. Gaara simply moved his head to one side. He ended up hitting his hand on the floor. Gaara curled up, He took it as him going into the fettle position and laughed. Gaara sprang, his feet hitting His chest, he heard ribs break, He was flung back a good four feet.

"They're not worth it." Gaara murmured again, under his breath. "They're NOT WORTH IT!" He finally screamed.

Temari flung herself at Lola. Lola moved to the side and did an upper jab at Temari's stomach. Quickly Lola brought her arm over Temari's head, brought her knee up and flipped Temari.

She got ready for more.

As soon as the fight broke out Paine rushed into action. He already had guessed something like this would happen. As he dashed for the front desk Sakura gave him a confused look.

"Where are you going? Gaara's over THERE!"

He didn't reply to this since he had to get things straightened out quickly. As soon as he got to the front desk he talked with the manager. After a small verbal fight and a little convincing, Paine got his hands on the security tapes, after they recorded everything though. He reassured the people in line and security.

After that was done he stopped for a minute. To see how Sakura was faring. But as fate would have it Sakura had rushed over to the table.  
*~~~~~~~~~*

Lola was about to punch Temari in the face again but a small hand was placed on her shoulder. She pushed Temari into Kankuro and turned around to upper cut someone in the face. But when she turned she saw the last person she had expected.

"S... Saku...ra?" Lola softly muttered. Sakura's eyes were puffy and red, like she had been crying not too long ago. Lola softened; she put her fist down and looked at Sakura. She had to look up since Sakura was taller than her by a good few inches. She heard Temari cough in the background. Lola was sure it sounded like she coughed up some blood and mentally she patted herself on the back.

"Gaara's right." Sakura said in a softly but strong voice. Lola tilted her head to the side. She hadn't heard what Gaara had said. Her eyes got wide and she looked around for Gaara. She held her breath. Afraid that Gaara had done even more damage.

As she looked around she saw the mess that they had created. The table they had been sitting at was broken and on the other side of the room. There was a big water stain on the carpet and a waiter had been pushed on the floor, an ice bucket on his head. Lola heard the slam of a door. Instinctively she knew it was Gaara making his exit. She gave a small sigh and looked over to see Paine staring at her and Sakura.

"Let's go." Sakura whispered to Lola, who only nodded her head. Paine came over, with an unreadable look on his face. He pushed Sakura toward the exit, clearly telling her to take Lola and leave.

After Sakura and Lola had left, Paine turned to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara's father. "I think we have some business to talk about. Come this way." Paine departed with the three of them.

Gaara wasn't sure where he was going. And he didn't really even care. All that mattered was that he got as far away from THEM as possible. On his way out he had pushed an innocent waiter. He suddenly felt terribly sorry and later would send his apologies. But he couldn't go back to that damn place. He stopped to get his keys and to collect himself. He kept his anger under control. He was about to leave when reporters and paparazzi came and started firing off questions. Gaara felt detached, emotionally drained.

"No comment." He replied back in a monotone voice. Slowly he opened his car door and turned the engine on. At this point he didn't care. He just hoped that Naruto and Kiba wouldn't be affected by this. His phone went off like a fire cracker. Vibrating for the enormous amount of texts he was getting, from twitter, fan sites and reporters etc. He flung his phone into the back seat. He went to the only place that gave him comfort.  
*~~~~~~~~*

Kiba blinked a couple of times. He looked up at the cop who looked back down at him. "I must be going crazy." Kiba said, calmly and naturally.

"No, but you did take a very nasty hit to the head." The cop said back to Kiba. Kiba tried to get up but as soon as he did pain fled throughout his mind.

"You're going to need stitches. I would suggest not moving."

Regardless of what the cop said Kiba still got up. "My phone, please." He said, reaching out his hand. The cop raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to need stitches and all you care about it texting? Man, this Generation's youth." He sadly shook his head but he went over to this lady and got Kiba's phone.

As soon as the phone reached Kiba's hands he dialed Gaara. After what seemed like the 50 billionth ring- which mutilated Kiba's brain- the phone went into voicemail.

"Hey, this is Gaara. Clearly I can't come to the phone. But hey! You could try leaving a message. And I'll get back to you...maybe..."

Kiba gave an agitated tsk. "Cocky bitch." He said into the phone. "You pick the worst time to not pick up your phone! Just when I actually need you." Kiba hung up and tried calling Naruto.  
*~~~~~~~~*

Naruto was on his third glass of wine, Hinata was still on her first. They had 'set up camp', as Naruto said, and were now casually talking, eating and drinking. Hinata was surprised that Naruto wasn't drunk yet. If it was her she would be sauced.

What surprised Hinata even more was how smart Naruto really was. They were into a deep conversation about astronomy and how it had affected philosophy. Not only that, but Naruto could also keep up with Hinata on the scientific parts about astronomy and such. When they finished that conversation, it was when they both came to the conclusion that without the stars there wouldn't be philosophy, they started talking about medical science and different diseases and such. Hinata was amazed at how much Naruto knew. She had never met someone who could communicate with her on such a level.

"You know. I was going to become a doctor?" Naruto said awhile after a comfortable silent had engulfed them. "The only reason was so that way I could show them that I could be just as good as every other rich kid out there. Even better." Naruto's eyes glazed over as he fell into a memory.

"Why didn't you?" Hinata asked, softly. Naruto turned to look at her.

"Well the only reason I was able to go to school was because of Paine. But it didn't feel right just using him like that. I mean university for this isn't cheap and I know he wouldn't take any money from me after I became a doctor. So...I thought what the hell. Go to school, be a singer. Then when that's over become a doctor. Pay my debt back, you know?" Naruto propped himself up on one arm, his chin resting on his palm.

"That's..."

"Silly, right?" Naruto said before Hinata finished her sentence.

"No...that's...just really...amazing." She turned to Naruto.

He gave a small laugh. "Thank you. I've never really talked about it with anyone. Especially now that people think I'm such an air head, must be the blonde. What about you? I mean being able to keep up with me about such things, you must have taken SOME courses. Unless you're a genius." He gave a laugh but under it he looked serious about that part.

Hinata sadly looked away. "I..."

"Hey, it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. We all face our own demon."

He said looking up at the night sky. He finished his last bit of wine and gave a content sigh, putting his glass off to the side.

"No... It is just...well...this is going to sound so petty to you." Hinata said sadly. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Try me."

"Well...I come from a rich family. A family that made a name from medical science. My father is the head of the family. He pushed me to go to medical school and become a doctor. I went to classes for two-three years before I called quits. I mean I loved medical science. I still do. It just that...never mind it's silly."

Naruto moved closer. "No, tell me." Hinata looked into his eyes and saw nothing but kindness.

"I wanted to play the piano. I wanted to make music. But my father didn't approve of this. Even though he's not even a doctor. He's a professional photographer." Hinata grew red in the face. She looked away. She heard Naruto sigh.

"If only you had my life and I had yours. Eh?" Naruto said with laughter in his voice. He took Hinata's face into his hands, which Hinata just noticed were really warm, soft and big. He leaned down. "Do whatever makes you happy. He got even closer. At this point they could hear each other's heartbeats and feel the heat of the others' breath and face. Naruto looked Hinata straight into her eyes.

"May I?" he asked softly. His breath making Hinata's lips tingle. Naruto reached over her and picked up his phone.

"This thing has been annoying me this whole time!" He took out the battery in the phone. Hinata couldn't help but feel sad. She had thought he had meant if he could kiss her. She tried to give an understanding smile, when electricity ran through her lips, straight to her heart. Tingles ran throughout her whole body. She felt strong arms wrap around her. Keeping the cold out.

For once, in a very long time, she felt like she was in the right place.

"Well, shove a _fucking_ stick up my _fucking_ ass and call me Miss. _Fucking_ Queen of Prison!" Kiba yelled into the phone. The black cop looked over with a sickened look. The throbbing, more like pounding fire from the deepest and ugliest pit of Tartarus, pain shot around Kiba's head, like a ping pong ball. "I KNOW that Naruto just rejected my phone call. I can feel it. How come, when I'm in deep shit. They never pick up?" Kiba asked the cop calmly. The cop just stared back blankly. "You're right." Kiba said. "I still haven't called Lola."

The cop shook his head. Kiba made one last desperate call.  
*~~~~~~~~*

Sakura promised Lola she would take her home. She had called a taxi, now they were well on their way to Lola's apartment when she got a call. Her phone rang once and Lola eagerly took it out. Hoping it was Gaara. It was Kiba. She gave a small happy sigh.

"Hey." She said happily into the phone.

"Oh dear Buddha! You picked up!" Kiba said in a breathy voice on the other line.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Lola asked, now getting concerned.

"No reason. You know. Except for that fact that neither Gaara or Naruto are picking up! And hey! Get this. I'm only about to go to the hospital to get 36 stitches on my head." Kiba said in a chipper voice. Lola froze.

"Driver. I want you to take me to the Archangel dorms! Now!" Lola snapped. The driver gave her a look, shook his head and turned around.

"Are you ok!" Lola replied.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just in a lot of pain. And you wouldn't believe what I'm going to tell you once you get here!" Kiba said. Lola began to chew on her finger nails.

"Ok! I'm going to be there in like five minutes, baby!" Lola said. When she said five minutes the driver just looked at her. Lola hung up the phone. "I NEED you to get me there in five. I will pay for whatever speeding ticket you get and I will double what I owe! Just do it, please!"

Sakura turned to Lola. She was about to ask what was wrong but she stopped when she saw Lola. Instead she placed her hand on her shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. Lola placed her hand on top of Sakura's but she was still staring at what was in front of her.

Gaara reached his destination quickly. He walked over to the dojo that stood across the street. He opened the door after he knocked twice and walked in. No one was there to greet him. As he knew no one would be. But he couldn't help but fall into old habits. He walked over to where the mats should have been and sat down. He looked in front of him and just stayed still. The cold air came in from the right side, where half of the dojo was missing. Gaara just stared in front of him at where the darker spot of a circle was. After a long time he took out a piece of paper and started to write something down. His hand swiftly flying over the paper.

**Well! There you have it folks! That's all you get till next time! Lol I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you thought! I'd love to see some new people ;) Any who I'll give you a small preview of the next chapter or chapters... ;3**

*Lights pulsed overhead.

~Burning feeling in my heart. Close my eyes and count to five.

Hope my life passes away. Like a flash stuck on replay.

Calm before the storm never last for far too long.~*

*"Are you sure?" Naruto whispered. His voice husky. *

*Gaara screamed!*

* "No! Stop!" Kiba whimpered, his strength leaving him.*

*"I'm about to throw up." Hinata said, holding her hand over her mouth. *

*"...such a thing..." Sakura asked in disgust.*

*"Understand now?" Paine said, a small smile paying on his lips.*

*"You didn't!" Lola squealed at...*

**Hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	16. Well Well Well

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. P.S. When you see (~) that means that it's a P.O.V. change.**

Lola looked straight ahead during the whole car ride. Her hands were white and her lip was swollen. Red bags were forming under her eyes. When they reached BellField Avenue, they were about two blocks away.

"I won't be able to take you all the way there. There's too much traffic." the taxi driver said, looking back at Lola. Lola silently nodded. She pulled out her wallet and took out a hundred. Not even looking she handed him the bill and tried opening the door. Sakura leaned over and unlocked and opened the door. Lola went ahead of her. When Sakura turned to follow she spotted Lola bent over a trash can. Sakura ran over and softly took Lola away from the trash can.

"He's going to be OK, right?" she asked. At first Sakura wasn't sure she had even spoken. Lola had spoken so softly and her face hadn't even changed.

"He'll be fine. Kiba's really strong." Sakura softly pushed Lola through the, now thickening, crowd. They pushed through everyone. There were mostly girls there, all of them making a scene. One of them was screaming at a cop to let her see her husband. Sakura looked over at Lola, her face was still blank and emotionless. When they had managed to get past everyone the cops stopped them.

"We can't let anyone past here, miss. I'm sure you're really worried." one of the cops said. A young Asian man who looked like he just came out of the academy.

"Tell Kiba that Lola and Sakura are here." Sakura told the man. "He'll give you the ok."

"I can't. I really am sorry." the cop got a little bit more in the way.

"Please. Just let us through." Lola said. The cop took a step back. Shocked at the lack of emotion in Lola's voice. Lola brought up her small clutch. She shuffled through and brought out a small key and an ID. "I have a key to the apartment." she handed him the ID and the small key. Her phone rang just as she was about to walk forward. She took it out put the phone to her ear.

"Where are you guys?" Kiba's voice asked on the other line. Lola shrugged her shoulders. Sakura shook her head. She walked up to the cop and pulled out her own ID. The cop looked over them both and the key. He pulled out a key chain and picked out a small golden key. Lola's key was silver. The cop placed them together, each tip facing the other direction. They fit perfectly together. He look at Lola and handed back their IDs and the small golden and silver key.

"Here you go. Sorry about that. Just making sure no weirdos come in." he gave Lola a small smile and held up the tape for them to go over. A girl in the crowd noticed them. She pointed her finger and shouted.

"What did the sluts do to get in? Neither of them deserve him!" Sakura paid no mind to her. It was petty and she had learned to just brush it off. But it would seem whatever small shred of sanity Lola had desperately held on to vaporized in that instant. Lola made a small hiccup and started to cry. It was like a water tap had been turned. Her make-up was running and she had snot dripping down. She soon started to half-sob half-scream. She started to run toward the apartment and soon left Sakura's sight. Sakura looked back at the girl who was now sneering. She looked the girl over. She wasn't ugly but sue wasn't pretty either. She had a face that would blend into any crowd. Her red hair came to the small of her back, her height almost the same as Lola's except she had a good two inches on her but she was still shorter than Sakura. And if Sakura didn't know any better she could have sworn that the girl had been talking to her. She shook her head and went after Lola. **(~)**

**(~)** After what seemed like forever Gaara got up. He shoved the paper back into his pocket. He took a few steps around the dojo and walked up to the small circle. Lightly he traced over the darker area where the sun hadn't hit. Foggy memories rose from the back of his mind. Softly he pushed them back and walked over to the other side of the dojo, where the wall was missing. The scorch marks seemed to burn. Even though now they were nothing but memories. He brought his hand up to his face and softly touched the left side. He could still tell the difference between the two textures of skin, even though they now both have been long gone. The left side of his face itched and burned. He turned away and moved toward a small door. Almost hidden in the rubble. At first he just looked at it. Almost unsure. Then he slowly started to move away the rubble. Once that was all gone he tilted his head and tried to open the door. It was stuck, most likely from not having been used in so long. Gaara stood there in silence for a while until he felt white hot fire burning at the back of his eyes.

He took swing after swing at the door.**(~)**

**(~)** Naruto kissed her. Maybe it was the alcohol because the flash before he closed his eyes he saw her. She had been dead for years now. A buzz went through him, like electricity when he realized this wasn't her. This was Hinata. And it wouldn't be fair to believe it was someone else. Someone far out of his reach. The girl transformed back into a beauty with dark blue hair and soft lips. Hinata's hands were her's again and so were her soft moans. He thought he should stop. That it was cruel to do this to Hinata. But...here...now. It felt right. It wasn't Naruto and her. It was Naruto and Hinata. And it felt good. It felt like he liked Hinata. He wanted this he realized. Not because he wanted to feel her touch again but because he wanted to be here with Hinata. To feel Hinata's touch.**(~)**

**(~)** Hinata fell into Naruto's arms. She felt like he had loved her forever. Everything disappeared the only thing important was her and him. His hands were cold at the fingertips. This sent small shocks of electricity through out her whole body. She shivered but never with cold. His mouth, unlike his hands, were warm. How close their faces were was creating heat and every time they pulled away to get air it would be a welcome relief of cold. His hands went down to her hips and he pulled her closer to him. The way he touched her and held her was so delicate that it felt as if Naruto thought she would disappear at any second. His hands never strayed. They were always at her hips, waist, neck or hair. He kissed her then as if he had been starved. For a split second Hinata felt as if he pulled away. As if he realized something and was jerked back to reality. But just as soon as the small break had came it had disappeared. Leaving Hinata almost unsure weather it had even happened. Almost. He had changed. He was no longer as gentle, he still cradled her but it was more of a sweet hug then a don't go. His kisses became less hungry. Something had changed. But Hinata was too preoccupied to care. As soon as the thoughts crawled into her head they disappeared. But in the back of her mind something kept knocking. Something small and insignificant.**(~)**

**(~)** Kiba sat on the couch. A male doctor, with brown eyes and soft brown hair, had came to give Kiba another look over. But this one had brought with him some pills. He had given Kiba two small white pills and a tall icy glass of water. The perspiration cooling Kiba's hand. He had thrown away the pills, pills were forbidden so as not to get addicted, and instead took a big swig of water. His headache lulled. As soon as he finished the water he raised his hand to his head. He felt the thick bandage and when he went around it he felt his swollen head. He looked over to the cop and gave him a slight smile.

His head caught on fire again. He doubled over. Something was wrong. The pain this time was different. It felt like his brain was pressing up against his head. Like it had swollen in size. He clutched his head. He knew he was screaming but it sounded so far off and disorientated like a dream. He heard someone say something but he couldn't understand. It sounded so important. But...it was just too far away. He could feeling his body moving on it's own accord. Flailing as if fighting off some unseen enemy. He felt perspiration on his brow and some liquid on his neck. He saw bright lights at the side of his vision. His body was not his own. He could feel something trying to pin him down. But it almost felt like it was happening to someone else. Like he was inside someone else's body. Every light began to flick off. Like a light switch being turned. The lights started to disappear. Softly and slowly. He felt a sigh escape and he started to let he darkness and peace enclose on him.

"Kiba..."

The darkness was beginning to enclose. He was slowly going into the soft lull of nothing. But that voice. The soft voice that seemed so far away. But was so clear and crisp. Like a tiny silver bell being rung from far away. Sharp and clear in the early morning. Everything started to come back. The pain, his body moving in ways he couldn't control, the wet down his neck, the loud voice saying something about possible hemorrhaging. Nothing made sense. Except for that one sound. Off in the distant but as clear as day.

"Lola..."**(~)**

**(~)** His fists were bleeding by the end. But door looked far worse off. Gaara stuck his head through the door. The inside was dingy but look inhabited. There were rugs on the floor and pillows. They all looked disgusting and unwashed. Gaara wrinkled his nose when the smell hit him. It smell strangely of pee, Gaara hoped it was from the outside. There were no windows and the only light that he got was through the door. Miraculously, his whole body got through the door and into the room. He fell forward; he landed on his feet. There was a small tremble from his impact with the ground. He walked forward for a few feet. Then a rumble sounds through out the whole room. The ceiling went down. The door was sealed shut.

"Fuck."**(~)**

**(~) **Sasuke got out of the shower. A towel around his waist and a small towel in his hand. He stopped in his his tracks. He heard the voices of a man and a girl. Slowly he went backwards and turn the water back on. He got out of the shower and lightly padded toward the door.

"Did you send the packages?" The girls voice asked. It sounded so familiar. "Good. I saw her." The voice continued.

"You didn't talk to her did you?" the mans voice replied, an underling tone of anger.

"I did but it was just a line. She didn't even look at me too long." A sharp sound resonated through the apartment. Sasuke quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. Whipping his head with the towel he walked into the room.

"Who let you in?" He asked the man. He stopped dead in his tracks. "You...How?"**(~)**

**(~)** Naruto pulled back. For a split second he expected to see her. But reality hit and he saw Hinata. Sweet, shy, beautiful Hinata. He cupped her face in his hand. He leaned in. Hinata closed her eyes, in anticipation for a kiss; instead Naruto kissed her cheek. He got up and walked toward his car.

"Are we leaving?" Hinata asked softly. Without saying a word Naruto opened the car door. He turned the engine on.

"Naruto..." Hinata half called half asked, worry creeping into her voice. Naruto reached under the seat and pulled out a CD. He popped it into the player and turned up the sound. He looked over at Hinata. At first there was nothing, just emptiness. Then a soft note played on the stereo. Naruto gave a big smile and got out. Soft music filled the air around them. He left the car doors open and walked over to Hinata. He took her hand and led her into a lulled dance. He held her close; she smelled nothing like her. She felt nothing like her. She felt right. It was time to move on.**(~)**

**(~)** When they finally got to Paine's office the building was getting closed down for the night. Konan was already gone for the night and now there was just a few security guards. Paine sat down behind his desk and motioned for the rest of the group to sit down. Temari, Kankuro and the dad all sat down in the provided chairs.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. What would it take for you to tell people this was for a music video?" Paine leaned back in his chair and looked the group over. None of them looked extremely beat up. Paine took out his phone and waited for their response.

"Well you can start by paying for hospital expenses." The father said. Paine nodded his head."You can also give us some pocket money. Maybe 30,000. Each." Paine dialed a number and nodded his head.

"Of course." Paine dialed in a number and waited. When he heard something on the other line he nodded and placed the phone down. No one paid much attention to it and it was soon forgotten. "That's all." it was a statement. Not a question.

"I don't know. Maybe something will come up." Paine moved his head in a bird like motion. He held the dad's eyes. "I will give you one million. That will cover everything that has anything to do with us."

The father tried looking him square in the face. "OK. Sounds good."

Paine gave a smile. "Good." he began to get up. The others got up but before they left Paine stopped them.

"I need one thing though." he called after them. The dad stopped and turned around. Paine handed them a piece of paper.

"What is this?" the father asked.

"The papers that are needed to transfer the money to your bank account." Paine gave a smile. The father was more than happy to obliged. The phone sat perched on the table. **(~)**

**Sorry for taking so long! I didn't mean too but thongs got in the way...blame French... :P**


	17. All

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I finished my finals! So you guys get a new chapter! Enjoy! This is for mangolovingemoninja, Eris R Renee, Cloud Envy Shikamaru, Konri Kari, and Cindy_Medeiros (And yes Pain is Paine. Wasn't sure which spelling to use. I decided I like Paine better though. :). Thank you guys for reviewing! :}  
**

Hinata placed her head on the crook of Naruto's neck. The sun was starting to go down and the sky turned to beautiful shades of blue and pink. The music softly lulled in the background. If Hinata closed her eyes she could imagine the world at a standstill. As if ice had frozen everyone in its beautiful grasp. The soft smell of wine played around the area. The moment could have lasted forever. Hinata's phone rang. The loud sound echoing through the cliff. Shape and clear. The moment broken. Naruto let Hinata go.  
"You should probably get that." Naruto said with a smile. Hinata turned red and quickly went tho her purse.  
"Hello?" she asked softly.  
"Hey Hinata. It's Sakura. You have to come to the hospital. Now. Bring Naruto with you. Quickly."  
Hinata closed her phone and turned to Naruto.  
"Something's happened. We need to go to the hospital. Right now." Hinata said. Naruto turned a greenish color and quickly packed up.  
Before either of them knew it they had already left. (~)

(~) Sasuke sat down. A glass of whiskey in his hands. He stared at the door. Where just a few seconds ago the girl and E.T. had gone out from. He shook his head.  
"Not my problem anymore." he mumbled as he drank the last of the whiskey. He looked over at his phone. His hand went to grab it but stopped. "Not mine." (~)

(~) Gaara cursed under his breath. He felt around the entrance. Blocked.  
"Figured." He bit his lip. He turned back around. Hopefully the back exit was still open. He just needed to open it in the dark. He went toward the back wall and started to feel around for a soft spot on the wall. "Ah ha!" he cried. Pushing harder at the soft spot.(~)

(~) "Kiba!" Lola screamed. She ran toward him. But was stopped by a cop. Kiba, on the floor, who was having convolutions; reached out his hand. Lola broke free and ran toward Kiba. Sakura got her just before she reached Kiba.  
"You can't restrict him. If could cause serious damage." Sakura whispered in Lola's ear. Lola broke down crying.

"...Lola..." Kiba whispered. The doctors came by and started to take him away.  
"Come on. We need to call Paine." Sakura softly told Lola.(~)

(~) Naruto's hands clutched the steering wheel. His buckles white and his jaw tense. Hinata felt like she should be doing something. Naruto turned to her.  
"Can you turn my phone on and look through everything." He asked her. His voice tight. Hinata nodded. She grabbed his phone and his battery. Quickly she turned the phone on.  
"You have 100 messages and 5 missed calls, all of whom are from Kiba." Hinata softly told him. His knuckles grew whiter. "Most of the messages are notifications. Some are from Kiba, a few from Lola, and one's from an unknown number." Hinata watched at Naruto's face grew white.  
Naruto swerved to the side and slammed the brakes. He snatched the phone from Hinata's hand and got out. Slamming the car door. It took Hinata a few seconds before getting out of the car.  
"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. Scared that she might have done something. Naruto turned to look at her. His eyes red.  
"What's wrong?" He turned back around. "What's wrong is that it's happening again. I'm screwing over my best friend because of some girl!" He put his hand to his mouth. "What kind of fucking friend does that?" He slammed his fists on the railing on the side of the road. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He asked. Still yelling.  
Hinata shivered, "The best thing right now is to get as quickly as possible to Kiba. There's no way that you can change the past. So you have to think about how to make a better future. And right now you just need to get to Kiba. Ok?" Hinata walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on. I'll drive." She softly pried the keys out of Naruto's hands. She softly walked him back to the car. Naruto clutched him phone. His muscles tense but he let her guide him.  
"I just hate always screwing over my friends...and it's always because of a girl." He said, like an after thought.(~)

(~) Sakura and Lola were dropped off at the ER entrance by the ambulance. They couldn't go into the doctor's office. Sakura looked over Lola and told her to wait right there for her to come back. Lola had simply nodded. Sakura walked over to the phone and called Paine.  
"Hey, are you on your way?" Sakura asked him as soon as he answered the phone.  
"Yes. But I can't seem to get a hold if Gaara or Naruto." He said on the other line. Worried.  
"We got a hold of Naruto." Sakura bit her lip. "What do you mean about Gaara?" She asked.  
There was a long pause on the other end. "Nothing. Just make sure Lola's ok. I'll be there soon." Paine hung up and Sakura just stared at the phone for awhile. Quickly she walked back to Lola. (~)

(~) Naruto and Hinata came as the time time as Paine. Naruto formally greeted him with a bow. They had a quick conversation and soon they came back to the group. Naruto looked down for the most part and said little. His usually cheerful self had reverted to a sullen nature. He mostly stayed away from the others and kept looking at his phone. After what seemed like a few hours, but was only around twenty minutes, Sasuke had appeared. He had turned the corner of the hospital and looked straight at Naruto. Naruto looked back. After a few seconds Naruto walked over to Sasuke. They stood an awkward amount of feet apart as they talked. They walked around the corner.  
Sakura turned to Lola.  
"I didn't know they knew each other."  
Lola looked in the same direction. "I didn't even know they knew the other existed." Lola's voice was shaky and she kept shivering. Her eyes red and puffy.(~)

(~)"I shouldn't even be here. It's not even my problem anymore." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.  
Naruto looked down. "I'm sorry."(~)

(~) When the wall didn't move to part for a door Gaara stopped. But this only made him wonder...what was the soft spot in the wall?(~)

(~) "Where am I..?" (~)

**Hope you guys liked this! Sorry its taking me so long. I just got writers block for awhile. :P Anywho. I hope you enjoyed. Soooooo R&R. It makes me want to write. :)I've been sitting on this chapter since Janurary 29 o.O I finally got the time to post it.**


	18. I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO long but school finals were tough and I've been resting for the first week of summer. But now I'm ready for this! Woo! Hope you guys enjoy and remember to R&R. :)**

Paine took his keys off the key hook by the light switch. He turned the lights in his office off and locked the door behind him. He passed by Konan on the way out. He looked over at her as she got up. She came over to him giving him a hug and a quick peck on the check.

"Are you coming to dinner today?" She asked softly. Paine shook his head.

"I can't. Gaara's missing." Paine have her a soft squeeze. "I might not be home for a couple of days." Konan gave a small sigh and pulled her keys out of her bag.

"I'll see you later then." Konan turned and left for the garage out back. Paine gave a small smile at her back. He left through the front entrance, he got into his car. He leaned back and gave a small sigh. He rubbed his eyes.

Turning the key in the ignition and pulled out of his parking space. Within a few minutes he pulled up into the hospital parking lot. Police lined the area a few yards away from one another. The reporters crowded all entrances.

Paine was stopped once by the police line for verification but soon he was parked and soon found the room that Kiba was resting in.

He knocked on the door before turning the door knob and entering. He was greeted by the somber faces of Kiba, Lola, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. He looked back over to Kiba. Paine looked over to Sakura and signaled for her to come outside with him. Everyone but Kiba got up. "Not you Lola. You stay with Kiba." Paine said motioning to Lola to sit back down.

Once they were all outside with the door safely shut behind them Paine turned to Sakura and Naruto. "I can't get a hold of Gaara and I am worried."

Sakura looked over at Naruto her face grim with worry.

"Do you know where he might be?" Sakura asked. Naruto bit his lip and shook his head.

"Can you turn the GPS on in his phone and car?" Naruto asked Paine.

"I have." Paine took his phone out and opened up his GPS tracker. "His phone is in the same place as his car. We should all go."

"What about Lola?" Hinata asked softly.

Paine looked over at her. "It isn't wise to bring her. She is unstable right now. Her priority is to Kiba. We can't hinder her mind anymore right now."

Sakura nodded her agreement. "We should get going." She said.

Naruto nodded and opened the door. "Hey, Lola, we're going to go now. You should stay here and keep Kiba company."

"I'll be fin..." Kiba started. Naruto shook his head.

"You need something around to help you remember." Naruto flashed Lola and Kiba a smile. "Play nice." He winked as he closed the door. Kiba turned pink.

(~) It was around 9 by the time that they reached Gaara's car. It was parked in the older part of the city. The street looked sad and old, worn down from many years of use. There was no one there except for the four. Sakura was the first to get out of the car. She quickly found Gaara's car. It wasn't just because it was the fanciest car but also because it was also the only car. The car was parked across an old and abandoned dojo. Next to the dojo to its right stood an abandoned gas station, on the left stood a rundown apartment complex. Sakura and Naruto ran toward the car. Sakura looked through the glass.

"I see his phone." Sakura called off to Paine and Hinata.

"But this makes no sense." Naruto though out loud. "Why is everything here without him?" Naruto turned around. "What could Gaara possibly do here?"

Paine shook his head. (~)

(~) Lola hadn't said much after Kiba had woken up. She just looked at him from time to time with a look of sadness. Kiba started to fidget.

"Are you in pain?" Lola asked quickly slightly getting up. Fear evident in her voice. Kiba shook his head.

"No. I'm fine." Kiba said. He couldn't look at her.

"Is there anything…I could do for you?" She asked, her heart breaking every second that he couldn't stand to look at her.

"How...wh...when did we meet?" Kiba stuttered, his face turning fifty shades of dark pink. He looked over at Lola for a split second.

Lola gave him a smile. "We meet a little while before you debuted." She tucked her hair behind her right ear. "You were in the practice room; studying your basic notes. I had walked in on you. You were frustrated because you couldn't the third section of the triple ratamacue. I heard you cursing up a storm." Lola giggled. "You have the mouth of a sailor. I thought that you were Gaara. So I walked in. Imagine my surprise to find a little nerdy kid trying to play the drums." Lola smiled, her heart swelling from the memory.

She looked over at Kiba. She saw the hurt look on Kiba's. "I remember feeling that you were something...special." Lola said, her face softening.

Kiba looked up. "I...I...special..." He quickly looked down. "...me...yeah right." He said softly under his breath.

Lola looked over at him. She got up from her chair beside the bed. She sat on the bed. "Look at me, Kiba." Lola softly said, her breath tickling the side of Kiba's face. Her face only a few centimeters away from Kiba's. (~)

(~) "Well he can't be in here. We've searched this place sixty times over."

Naruto called over to Paine and Hinata. Sakura looked over a Naruto from the area in front of a badly damaged wall.

"I don't know. Maybe we're missing something." Hinata said. Sakura looked back to the wall. The ceiling had fallen in that area. On the opposite side of that wall was a place where a wall should have stood but did not. Sakura turned back to the fallen wall.

"Maybe we should look somewhere else?" Paine said.

"We haven't anywhere else to look. No other leads." Sakura said.

"Maybe we should ask Lola..." Hinata suggested from where she stood.

"Let's look somewhere else before we ask her." Naruto said, "She'd go over the edge if we push her too quickly."

"Let's go." Paine said.

They all started to leave. Sakura stopped at the entrance and looked back.

"What is it?" Hinata asked. Sakura turned back.

"Hmm? I swear I just heard something. It's nothing. Couldn't be anything important."

**Well I'll leave it off there. It's 3:27 right now. And I'm pretty tired. SOOOO I hope you enjoyed and remember to R&R. It gives me the strength to write. :D**


	19. Need

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Naruto. ****I also wish to apologize for not updating as much as I should be. ****I am still writing the story and I will still continue to write. ****I hope everyone will bear with me and continue to read this story. On that note I did start to write my personal book and I have started an Avengers fanfic with Loki...ssooo I have a lot of writing. Anyway I hope everyone reads and reviews. But most importantly loves this. 3 Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted and such. I love you all. 333**

"It's been over 35 hours since we've heard from him. I really am starting to worry." Sakura said as she looked over to Naruto from across the waiting room chairs, fiddling with her light pink hair and pursing her lips.

Only she and Naruto were at the hospital. Hinata had already left and so had Paine, since they had both taken the night watch, by the time that Naruto and Sakura had come back Hinata had looked like she was about to pass out and Paine looked a lot older than his actual age. Sakura could even swear that his eyes had dulled and his hair had turned gray. She had noted that he had looked lanky and thin, which she would have never had used before to describe her older brother's appearance. He always had been the tall, strong, dependable brother.

"The trails ran cold and I think..." Sakura said letting the last bit hang in the air. Her anxiety running through the room. Naruto knew what she was hinting at. He had the same thoughts, deep down, in the deepest crevasse of his mind. Naruto knew the statistics, he knew. But that didn't mean that he wanted to believe it. He looked over at Sakura, his eyes carefully guarded, hiding the thoughts that were crossing his mind at the time.

Naruto nodded solemnly and looked out the window, into the gardens. Since it was mid spring the roses were starting to bloom and there was always a subtle hint of rose in the air of the hospital under all the smell of sanitation and medicine. "Yeah...she's the only one who could possibly figure something out." He brought up his hands and raked them through his hair, making his blond tresses even messier. Making his blond hair stick up in random directions. His face even paler now, the bags under his eyes seemed to have an even greater contrast against his skin.

Sakura noticed for the first time the bags that were starting to collect under Naruto's eyes, the droop in his face muscles and the sag of his shoulders. The look that people got when they hadn't slept and were under massive stress. Ever since the first hospital visit he had looked worn down and had become accustom to staring off into space with a look of deep concentration and thought. It seemed as though he was under even more pressure than everyone else.

"Where. Is. Gaara?" Lola's voice asked, seeming as if it was laced with poison. She began turning around the corner to Sakura and Naruto, her eyes wild and her body rigged- maybe from the lack of movement, from sitting in the chair by Kiba's bedside or maybe from the fury that she possessed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked screaming at Naruto and Sakura, catching clumps of her hair, which was once shiny and healthy. Instead now it looked as though she had never washed her hair, since she kept ringing her hands through it.

A crowd had begun to gather in the hospital waiting room and had started to whisper as they watched. Soft whispers of harsh words coming from broken people.

Naruto quickly got up and grabbed Lola by the arm and began to pull her away and into a random unused room in the corridor. Sakura quickly followed, realizing that even though Naruto looked like he might break down at any point, he was actually far from breaking down.

"Shh! The last thing we need is for you to make a scene. It's not going to help anyone. Now calm down. How did you hear?" Naruto asked, towering over Lola. Even with his ragged and lanky body, he radiated power. He was softly grabbing Lola's shoulders. More to stabilize himself than to hold Lola in place.

She pushed him away and collected herself, straightening her shirt and smoothing down her hair. "I heard Paine talking on the phone before he left. I only understood what he was saying when I heard you two talking, just now." Lola said glaring at Sakura and Naruto. "How could you possibly not tell me?" Lola hissed at Naruto and Sakura. Her bottle green eyes tightly narrowed.

"Because you were in no state of mind to be dealing with that kind of loss. First Kiba and then Gaara. You wouldn't have been able to keep mentally stable and you would have done more harm than good in that condition. And speaking of Kiba. We couldn't very well leave him alone after what he just went through. The poor boy doesn't remember anything." Naruto hissed softly, more so as not to scream than out of spite. "He needed. No. He needs someone there. And the only person who could possibly be able to help him was you. He's in trauma right now. You needed to be there. Not me, or Sakura or Hinata or even Paine. Only you." Naruto released Lola from his grip.

Lola had started to shake. Her head lowered, red hair falling in front of her eyes. "Where was he last?" Lola asked her voice barely hear-able.

"We don't know for sure but this is where we found his car along with his phone." Sakura said, coming up to Lola. Sakura handed Lola her phone, a picture of the street was visible.

Lola looked up, shock registering on her face. "You didn't find him here?" she asked. Sakura shook her head. Emotions just flittered through Lola's face: fear, rage, happiness, sorrow.

"No, we looked through all surrounding buildings but we came up with nothing." Naruto said dejectedly. Not looking Lola in the eyes. Instead he opted for the floor, finding a tiny speck of dirt and his shoes very interesting.

Lola shook her head, she looked up, "Take me there." Her eyes fierce and determined.

It only took them around 20 minutes to reach the dojo. It had started to grow darker and the traffic had died down, allowing them to make quick time. During the whole car ride Lola kept biting her finger nails and Naruto kept smacking her hand away from her face. Occasionally muttering something about germs and touching the face. Other times muttering disgusting habit and unhealthy. Though how he knew anything about medicine Sakura and Lola both had no clue to. Eventually he stopped bothering Lola about the habit. The rest of the ride no one said anything, just wondering into their own thoughts.

Before Sakura had even turned off the engine Lola had rushed out of the car. The seatbelt tangled in a mess and her door swaying open. Naruto was the next one out, almost a quick as Lola. His footsteps were silent. As soon as he got outside he looked around, scanning the area. His shoulders tense, as if feeling something in the mid-spring air.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, coming up behind Naruto and putting her hand on his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He shook his head and looked off in the direction that Lola had taken off.

"Something just doesn't seem..." he didn't finish, his sentence cut off. From the abandoned dojo they heard a muffled scream. Naruto and Sakura took one look at each other and ran toward the noise. Their blood running cold and their hearts pounding in their ears and throats.

They didn't exactly know what to expect but it wasn't what they saw. Lola was on her knees, her eyes and cheeks wet from her tears, against the fallen wall, tearing away pieces of rubble with her bare hands. Her nails and fingers were bleeding but she desperately clawed at the rocks. Her eyes open wide and holding insanity. Sounds of wailing and muffled screams coming out of Lola's throat.

Naruto came up behind her and tried to pick her up, lightly tugged her by her petite shoulders. Instead she elbowed him in the nose and went back to trying to claw the rocks away from the wall. Sakura went over to Naruto. She asked him if he was fine and he gave her a curt nod, gingerly holding the bridge of his nose.

"Gaara's under that." Sakura stated at the two of them. Lola shook her head vigorously.

"No. No. Not under...behind." She whispered miserably. She looked over at Sakura, her eyes pleading. Sakura saw the pain and the wild fear in Lola's eyes. She looked over at Naruto. They exchanged glances and went over to Lola, hoping to help her in her desperate goal.

After what seemed like forever, though was probably around 30 minutes, Naruto stopped. The pile of rubble didn't look any smaller than it did when they started. He backed up, wiping his dirty hands on his jeans, and took out his phone. Sakura looked up at him. "I'm calling Paine. Ask him to bring...something." he said, unsure of what could help them.

Sakura had coaxed Lola to stop while they waited for Paine to arrive. Her hands were dirty and bloodied. She was missing finger nails from multiple fingers and some fingers had even started to swell.

Soon after Paine arrived. With him he had brought around 30 men. All looked like professional wrestlers, except they all wore black boots, long black jeans, black thermal shirts, black leather jackets and black cloth hats, looking almost identical in the dark of the night- even scary. But along with them he had brought the other four; Tobi, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori. Each of them had on black work clothes with black leather work gloves; except for Tobi who looked like he had just been woken up, his hair tussled and still wearing his pajamas with a leather jacket on.

They all shuffled in and everyone walked straight past the three small ones, everyone except for Tobi who shuffled along and came up to them. He gave Sakura a hug, shook hands with Naruto and kneeled down to look Lola in the eyes. He took her hands and from out of nowhere seemed to produce a wet whip cloth. Softly, and even humming a soft song to himself, he cleaned her hands.

"You'll need to go to the doctors." he said smiling kindly at Lola. He produced a Batman Band-Aid and seemed to randomly place it on Lola's hand. He gave a small sigh and said, "It's going to be a long night. If you're not going to leave at least take a nap." He patted Lola on the head.

It was as if some spell had been placed on Lola and her shoulders slopped. Her eyes dropped, and she fell promptly asleep. Tobi looked up at Sakura and winked. He left the other two to their own thoughts.

At some point all of them had called asleep. Lola had slept on Sakura's lap, her hair falling all over her lap and on the floor. Sakura and Naruto both fell asleep next to each other, their backs against the wall. Sakura was the first to get up. She'd heard a crash, when she jumped she ended waking up both Naruto as well as Lola. Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned. Lola had gotten up like lightning and ran over to the men. They were all dirty but otherwise they seemed fine, only a thin layer of dust covered their clothes. Everyone except for Paine took a step back from the hole, as if some unforeseen force had pushed them back. Paine stood at the front; no expression at all grazed his face.

Sakura followed Lola but as soon as see saw what was inside, she wished she was still asleep.

Kiba had woken to the soft drip of...something. His eyes so groggy that he only saw shapes and colors of the room around him. He stifled a yawn and listened to the noises of the sleeping hospital around him. Sending a sense of calm over him, as if he had just swallowed warm milk.

He did a little, slow take around the room, shrugged his shoulders and decided to go back to sleep. Just as he was sinking into unconsciousness he thought he saw a shadow move and he thought he heard the soft pitter patter of feet. But as he was so tired he chalked up the slight disturbance to the fact that he was on medication and still very tired. He gave a small smile and went back into a slumber.

From outside the building a man stood. The man held in his hands an expensive camera and he ever so often took pictures of the scene in front of him, pictures of an abandoned dojo, men and two girls. Pictures of something he hopped he'd be rewarded for. And so he waited silently outside the dojo. His hands on his camera and a crooked smile of a few missing teeth plastered on his face.

I suppose you call him E.T.

**And that's that! I am EVER so sorry that this came this late! I'm appalled at myself! *shakes head at self* Anyway I do hope you liked it and will keep up with me. As always please R tell me what you think- liked it, loved it, would burn it. Lol Well stay with me because I do plan on updating and I do have the story in my head! Trust me! :D**


	20. Is You

**I'm SO sorry! Like OMG! I haven't updated since almost last summer. It's bad, I know. School has COMPLETLY taken over my life. But here I am. After a whole school year hiatus, I'm back! Well I hope you guys are happy to not only know that this story isn't dead but that it's back! The romance is gonna kick up, and this chapter is LONG. It's five (six) pages. Hope you guys enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Gaara woke up. He's wasn't sure where he was. This definitely wasn't his room. For one thing his walls were dark red, not white. Also, he was quite sure that his room didn't smell like this. Actually, if he didn't know any better he would have thought that this was a hospital. His head felt groggy. Like someone had filled his head up with water. He tried moving but it was too much effort. Maybe he could at least open up his eyes?  
Gaara was relieved when he found that he could, at least open his eyes. He turned his head to the side; another astounding discovery. He felt his head pounding. Why did he feel so bad? What was wrong with him? Hopefully he wasn't getting sick.  
"Hey," Lola's voice drifted to his ears. Gaara grunted. "You're in the hospital right now. You got a slight lung infection from being in the room." Lola softly said. He felt her touch his hand; wishing he could he could squeeze her hand. Instead he opted with giving her a small grunt.

"Right! You're probably thirsty. Here," Lola's hand disappeared. Leaving behind a small warm spot on his hand. She came back seconds later. "Here," she lifted a cold styrofoam cup to his lips. He realized that his mouth was really dry.  
"I'm glad you're feeling better," he heard Paine's voice coming away from the other side of the room. "I need to get going. Don't over work yourself yet." Gaara took the hint that Paine gave him. He understood what he meant. He heard shuffling and a door opening and closing. He closed his eyes and leaned back into his bed.

Lola gave his hand another squeeze. Before long Gaara heard the door opening and closing, again. "Gaara! It's good to see you up! You gave all of us a HEART ATTACK!" Naruto shouted. In the next second Gaara opened his eyes and saw Naruto, Sakura and Kiba there.

"Hey," Gaara murmured. His voice barely loud enough for them to all hear. He couldn't help but notice that Kiba stayed a couple of feet away from everyone and that he hadn't said anything. Gaara knew that Kiba would never pass up a good opportunity to say something about him being in this situation. He furrowed his brow at Kiba. "What? You can come closer. I don't think I'm contagious," Gaara said, eying Kiba. All Kiba did was shrink farther back. Sakura put a hand on his shoulder and give a small squeeze.

"It's been a rough few nights for everybody. Lola take Kiba and get us all some coffee. Kay?" Sakura asked, her eyes never leaving Gaara. "You've been here for too long. Go. Stretch your legs." Lola gave Gaara's hand one last squeeze and shuffled over to Kiba. She was about to loop her arm through his but he pulled back and gave her a small smile. Lola's shoulders sank just a bit, barely enough for anyone to notice. She gave Kiba a smile back and they walked out of the room.

"Kiba lost his memory." Naruto said as soon as the door closed. "Someone broke into our apartment a few nights ago. Gave his a good blow to the back of the head. He still thinks..." Naruto let that hang in the air. Gaara just blinked. He wasn't exactly sure what to do with that information. Naruto gave him a look back.

"Ummm...this is bullshit," Gaara said, still not sure what to make of what he had just heard. He blinked a couple of more times. "My head feels funny," he stated before he was pulled into unconsciousness again.

Sakura looked over at Naruto. "Probably not the best way to tell him don't you think?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Sakura couldn't help but notice the dark bags under his eyes. She gave a small sigh. "Go home. Get sleep. I'll call you if anything happens." Sakura said, pushing Naruto toward the door.

"I can't. Not alone. Kiba was attacked there. I can't go back, not yet." Naruto said, holding his ground. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Then go to the main apartment complex." she said. Naruto made a small noise but shuffled his feet. He looked back at Gaara; his shoulders slumped, he walked out the door. Catching Lola and Kiba making their way back. Naruto grabbed Kiba.

"Come on. We'll be crashing with the newbies for a while." Naruto said, his voice soft and dejected. Kiba scrunched up his face, not sure what Naruto was saying. But he let himself be dragged off. Lola raised her eyebrow.

"You go home, too." Sakura gave Lola a firm command. "I'll look over him, trust me." Lola gave Sakura a small smile before turning around and following after Kiba and Naruto.

A hand came down on Sakura's shoulder. "You're tired, too." the soft voice of Tobi come from behind her. Sakura shook her head.

"I know." was her only reply. Giving her shoulder a small squeeze Tobi turned around and looked at Gaara.

"This isn't going to be easy. Nor is this going to at all be easy to explain to the media." Tobi gave a small sigh. "I should go get that paperwork done. Shocking that I have work, right?" he chuckled at his little joke. Sakura slightly frowned. "Someone from the agency is coming by to look after Gaara. You should go." Tobi nudged Sakura toward the door.

Sakura shook her head. She needed to watch over Gaara; especially when he wakes up. Tobi gave her a small smile. "You need to get going. Go. I'll call you whenever Gaara gets up." Tobi shoved Sakura out the door. He gave her a quick wink. "Go home, sis."

Gaara woke up for the next time that day. He brought his head up and looked around with a groggy expression. His eyes blurry. Placing his head softly onto his hands, Gaara groaned.

"So you're up?" Itachi's voice came from the right side of Gaara's bed. Gaara looked over to find Itachi sitting on a padded red chair with a half closed book in his hand. "We were wondering when you'd come to." He gave Gaara a small smile. "You just missed Tobi and Sakura." Itachi put his book on the little table next to Gaara's bed. "I got myself some tea but I think you'll enjoy it more than I would. Here." Handing Gaara the warm cup of tea, Itachi got up. He stretched his legs. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He gave a small chuckle as he left the room, cellphone in hand.

Gaara brought the warm tea to his lips. Taking a cautionary sip he realized that the tea wasn't going to burn his tongue and that it was pure tea; no sugar or honey. He gave a small sigh. Drinking the whole thing before Itachi came back into the room.

Raising his brow at Gaara, Itachi walked back to his chair. "They'll be here soon. Make sure you don't scary Kiba off." Instead of sitting down he picked up his book and walked to the door. Leaning against the door frame he opened up his book again and continued to read. Gaara gave another sigh and leaned back in his bed; waiting for everyone to come.

The first person to come was Paine, followed by Naruto and Kiba, then Lola and Sakura. The room was big enough to everyone to move around comfortably. Lola rushed up to Gaara first; giving him a strong hug. Naruto gave him a small punch on the shoulder afterwords. Sakura gave him an encouraging smile and Kiba just looked uneasy and out of place. Gaara gave a small frown. Making a mental note to keep up with Kiba and his progress.

"How you feeling?" Naruto asked, he came up to the bottom of Gaara's bed and picked up the chart. He leafed through it; if Gaara didn't know him better he would have thought that Naruto was playing with it. Though the sharp look in Naruto's eyes told him that Naruto was actually paying attention to the information on the chart. Next mental note, Gaara thought, ask Naruto about medical school.

He saw Naruto physically relax, his shoulders loosing their tension. Naruto placed the chart back. Giving Gaara a strong smile. For a while everyone just stood around. Keeping their thoughts to themselves.

"How about we go out to grab something to eat? I'm starving and let's not lie hospital food is disgusting." Naruto complained, looking at everyone as he said this. "I'm sure Gaara's up to some leg exercises." Gaara gave a small grunt of approval. He was more than ready to leave this whole place.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?" Kiba asked from where he was standing by the door. Everyone turned to look at him; he quickly turned his face to look out of the window.

"I think it's more than a smart idea." Naruto supplied. "He's just being lazy right now." Giving Gaara's bed a small shake Naruto walked over to Kiba. He slung a arm over Kiba's shoulder. "We going now?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like staying here any longer." Gaara mumbled. "I hate the smell of hospitals."

Naruto gave a big grin as Gaara started getting up off the bed.

Lola rushed over to Gaara's side. She held on to his forearm. Giving him a worried look. "I brought you some clothes." she handed Gaara the big tote bag she was carrying. Gaara gave her a small smile and walked over to the small bathroom in his room.

Naruto gave a small snicker. "I see London." he sing-songed. Gaara turned around before locking the bathroom door and gave Naruto a glare. He just laughed again.

Ten minutes later Gaara was dressed. Lola had brought over a nice pair of black jeans and a semi-tight gray-ish white shirt. Along with a black and white hoodie. Warm, comfortable. Gaara shuffled out of the bathroom and everyone turned to look at him. Itachi and Paine had disappeared but Hinata was now there. She was standing pretty close to Naruto and smiled over a Gaara while he set his hospital gown on the bed.

"Any idea where we're going to grab something to eat?" Gaara inquired as he handed the tote bag back to Lola.

"Let's go for ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Gaara and Lola groaned, typical Naruto.

"I know a small ramen restaurant around here, it's really good." Hinata whispered. Naruto looked down at her and smiled.

"Perfect. Let's go!" He boomed as he walked out the door: Hinata, Kiba, and Lola followed. Sakura stayed behind, waiting for Gaara to get to the door. She smiled at him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to know you're OK." She beamed. Gaara smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"Good to feel good." He laughed. Almost forgetting just why he was in this predicament. He made a mental note to talk to Paine as soon as he got the chance. Gaara let Sakura pull him out of the room and followed her down to where Naruto and the rest were waiting for them. Sakura gave Gaara's hand a quick squeeze before she let go to run up to the gang.

Smiling, Gaara got to the front desk to check himself out of the hospital only to be told that Paine had already done that and after receiving his clothes and car keys, he was free to go.

"Will we all fit in Naurto's car?" Kiba wondered, since they all came to in his car, as they made it out to the parking lot.

"We don't need to. Look." Lola spoke. Pointing over to a 2013 Audi rs5-r by ABT metallic car that Itachi was leaning against. Gaara walked over to him. They had a quick conversation; at some point Itachi handed Gaara a new black Galaxy 3 and some car keys. Itachi left and Gaara walked back to where everyone was standing. He made a grimace and scrunched his nose.

"Who needs a ride?" Gaara wondered, raising an eyebrow at everyone.

"I'll take Lola, Kiba and Hinata." Naruto piped up, taking them by the shoulders. "You guys can follow." He gave Gaara' the Smile.

Gaara groaned, "At least let me take Hinata. Make it even. And..." he trailed off, his eyes flitting toward Kiba. Everyone shuffled around.  
"I'm fine." Kiba spoke into the awkward silence.  
"Of course." Gaara said. "Well here we go then."  
Naruto grinned over at Gaara as he made his way to his car, a black and orange2013 BMW M6. "The only thing that I have to say is, 'Buckle up." Winking over at Hinata he opened the doors and slide in.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It only took them 30 minutes to get from the ramen shop to the apartments. Usually an hour and a half's ride, IF they had followed the speed limit. Which of course they hadn't. Naruto had not been kidding when he had said that they needed to put on their seat belts, before they had left the hospital, though it hadn't been half as bad getting to the ramen shop. But as soon as they had made it out to the highway Gaara and Naruto had pushed 80 to 90 mph, much to the displeasure of everyone (except for Lola who kept sticking her head out the window and shouting).  
Gaara pulled in just a few seconds before Naruto, who insisted that he had cheated. Hinata had stumbled out of the car and was trembling. Kiba was stark white in the face and Lola had a nice flush of rose to her cheeks. Once everyone got inside the elevators Sakura spoke.

"I'm surprised that you guys didn't get ticketed." Naruto gave a hearty laugh and shook his head.  
"Who knows if we do it just goes straight to the office, not us."  
The elevator pinged and everyone shuffled out.

"Ahhh, home sweet home!" Naruto shouted into the dark apartment. Flipping the lights on his walk over to the couch and sat down. Propping his feet on the coffee table and turned the TV on.  
"We should probably get Gaara and Kiba settled and then let the girls go off. Lola, I think your car is here." Lola nodded and said that she would love to drive the girls back. Gaara had walked back to his room. Leaving Kiba standing in the doorway of the apartment. Lola was the first to notice and she quickly got up.  
"Come on, lets go to your room."  
"My room..." Kiba mumbled. He looked disoriented, his hands trembling just a bit. Lola held his forearm and moved him toward the corridor at the end of the living room. The party of three left in the living room heard the water running, assuming that Gaara was taking a shower, Naruto got up and went to make some tea.  
"You guys want any?" He inquired, Sakura and Hinata nodded their heads. "I'm making mountain, straight."

~~~~ *** ~~~~  
"I don't belong here, this isn't me!" Kiba whimpered. He was in the corner of the room, as far away from Lola as he could, tears streaming down his face. "I...This has to be a dream. There is NO way that...that this person is me." He slid to the floor, his shoulders trembling, hands in his hair. "Imagine HATING yourself, wanting SO badly to change! And one day you wake up as this new person, a foreign body. I don't even recognize my own face! I don't know WHO I am anymore. And I tired calling my mum and dad." He looked up then, his faced soaked with tears. "They picked up and when they heard it was me they hung up! My own parents don't even want to talk to me. Did you know that?" Lola nodded and tried getting closer but he held up his hands and sobbed.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He whimpered, his voice coming out ragged and broken.  
"I knew..."  
"What kind of person am I now that my own PARENTS don't want to talk to me. And I...I don't play the drums! And I've never even SEEN a hockey game. I was always the nerdy kid. I hated myself but I don't even know this new person. And you...I could never..." He trailed off his head sinking between his knees.

Lola walked and sat down in front of Kiba. Taking his head in her hands she made him look at her. "You are you. I love you. We are going to figure this out. You're either gonna remember everything or we'll make new memories. OK?"  
Kiba hiccuped and looked her in the eyes. "How can you even like me?"  
"I've always loved you." She tried to kiss him but he moved his head and she ended up kissing his cheek. She pulled back, pursed her lips and pulled him up. "Come on, get up, go take a shower. I'll wait here. Go." She pushed him out toward the door. 

Gaara got out of the nice hot shower and walked into his bedroom, only to find Sakura walking around. At the sound of the door and his footfalls, Sakura turned to look at him. She smiled up at him.

"You're room is cleaner than a sterile room in a hospital." She said laughing.

"What is it with you and your family? No embarrassment." Gaara said, smiling.

"I grew up with six older brothers. There's nothing I haven't seen." Laughing Sakura walked over to Gaara's bed. Giving a laugh, Gaara walked over to his closet. From inside he called out to Sakura.  
"So what brings you to my room?"

"I wanted to see what it looked like. Curiosity."  
Gaara came out of his closet. His red hair slicked down his face. Tiny droplets running down the side of his face and unto his shoulders. The toned muscle of his chest, just a little moist, moved as he started to put his shirt on. He sat down on the bed next to Sakura.

"How you feeling?" Sakura asked, gently touching his hand. Gaara looked at her.

"Truly? Over-whelmed. So much has happened and there's just SO much that needs to be done. My greatest concern is Kiba. And..."

"I asked about you." Sakura cut him off, nudging his shoulder with hers.

"Tired." Sakura took his hand and squeezed it.

"Everything will work out." They found themselves staring at each other. Gaara's eyes took Sakura's face in. As if trying to imprint it in his mind. Slowly, he started to move in. His faces mere centimeters away from her's. He could feel her breath on his lips, his heart beat racing.

"Hey guys!" Naruto barged in, "We're... ohh...", he trailed off. Coughing he moved backwards, "I'll...umm...leave you to it." Opening the door Naruto quickly backed up and left the room. Gaara gave a sigh.

"We should get out there before Naruto starts talking." He got up and held out his hand to Sakura. Pulling her up.  
"Don't worry too much." Sakura said. Right before she got to the bedroom door she turned around and kissed Gaara. A soft kiss, that only lasted for a few seconds, and left.

**So that's the chapter! But I have a treat for you! (Be kind though, this is my first time.)**

"Hello." Gaara heard Sakura's voice. He had just left his bathroom after taking a shower, only to see Sakura sitting on his bed. Her soft voice lingering on his ears. Almost like velvet. He gave a slight shiver. He blinked and now he stood in front of her. Sakura turned her face up. Her soft-lips parted ever slightly.  
"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, not quite sure if he was seeing things correctly. He swallowed, his Adam's apple moving up and down.

"Don't you want me." Sakura asked, her hands trailing up his thighs. She reached the waist band of his sweatpants and pulled. He could only stare down at her. In the moonlight, her pink hair seemed lighter almost as if it was metallic-pink. Her pink lips parted. "Because I want you." She whispered. Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her face, moving it up, eliciting a soft, heavenly moan from her lips. He lowered him self on top of her, slowly lowering her onto the bed. Her luscious breasts pressing against his naked chest. Their faces mere centimeters away now. Her breath playing with his hair. Her legs wound around his hips, pressing him even harder against her. Her breath was starting to speed up. He rocked against her, a moan escaping. He brushed his lips against hers. A rush of fire moved from his lips to his stomach. She parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slid against hers. Before he knew it she had removed his sweatpants. Flinging them across the room. He heard a distant thud but he couldn't think. His hands roamed down to the bottom of her dress, pulling up. When the cold hit her skin, Sakura gasped.

Gaara rocked his hips against her. Throwing her dress away, he rocked even harder. His erection pressing against her underwear  
"These have got to go." Gaara growled into Sakura's ear, nipping her earlobe and neck. Trailing kisses down until he got to her collar-bone, where he preceded to suck on the soft skin there. Hearing Sakura give another moan he coursed his hands down her side, gripping her breast and ass, until he got to her underwear, lace he noted. Sliding it down he parted her legs. Moving his member in front of her wet entrance. He leaned forward, his forehead touching her, their breath twining around in the space between their faces.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Sakura only grabbed his head and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Always." She whispered, grabbing a cluster of his hair and pulling.

He ramed into her, bringing a half whimper half moan from her lips. She shivered and then started to rock her hips against him. Their body heat causing both of them to sweat. He lost it, picking up speed all he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears, their equally heavy breathing and her delicious moans. Driving him faster until he felt Sakura orgasm, he kissed her on the lips and soon followed.

Gaara shot up in bed, sweating and hard. He was breathing heavily and expected to see Sakura next to him, but when he turned his head he was all alone. His alarm clock blaring 5:30 am.  
He sighed, wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Oh no..." He muttered, shuffling out of bed and into his bathroom to take a shower, a cold shower.


End file.
